Nueva Esperanza
by Cagalli Zala Athha
Summary: [TERMINADO]Es un post Hogwarts, Ron esta ciego y hace tiempos que el trio no se veia, al volver a encontrar a hermione una la nueva luz aparece en su vida, para sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que esta. [HR y HG].
1. Volvernos a encontar

Hola!!

Es mi primer FF, asi que espero que les guste!!

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, algunos son inventador aca x su servidora jeje!!

Post Hogwarts, en donde el trio se ha separado y hace tiempos que no se ven.

Nueva Esperanza.

Capitulo 1. Volvernos a encontrar

La luz de mis ojos desapareció, y todo mi mundo se derrumbó, todo es oscuro y nada tiene sentido... Mi vida ya no tiene remedio, hubiera preferido la muerte, antes de esto, no puedo ver y me siento inservible, sin esperanzas, sin amor, totalmene solo...

Ese era el pensamiendo de Ronald Weasley, el cual vivia en su mundo.. Desde hace cuatro años que perdió la vista y que perdió su sonrisa, sus ilusiones, ya no era el Ron de siempre.

----Flash Back----

_Hace cuatro años..._

_Ronald Weasley y su novia Katherine Johns, regresaban de la madriguera hacia su departamento, pero de pronto, un autobus se atravesó y ocasionando un choque, el cual ocasionó la muerte de la amada del pelirrojo y la ceguera de este mismo. _

_Y desde ese día la desgracia de Ronald Weasley ya no fue el mismo.._

---Fin del Flash Black---

En una tarde de otoño, cierto pelirrogo caminaba en el parque con su perro guía, de pronto chocó con una mujer –disculpe- digo este, -no hay problema- digo ella –más bien lo sien.., pero cuando iba a terminar la frase, se sorprendió así misma, al ver que esa cara se le hacía conocida, asi fue por unos instantes.. to- terminó de decir... , -no tienes el porqué, permiso debo irme – completo el muchacho, espera! – grito la castaña –dime-respondió este confundido –tu cara se me hace conocida, ¿cómo t llamas? –digo la Hermione rápidamente.. – Ronald Weasley –respndío simplemente, -yo soy.. no podia decirle el nombre, qué le habrá sucedido, era lo único que se preguntaba, yo soy Hilary- se limito al decir –un gusto, y dime me conoces- digo este con simplesa –no, me temo que no- fue lo único que pudo decir, a tal impacto causado por su amigo.

Y siguieron conversando durante un rato, acompañandose durante todo el camino, y asi fue como Hermione se dió cuenta del accidente, de su ceguera, de su falta de vivir, de que ya no era el mismo Ron que le había robado el corazón desde sus once años...

-Fue un gusto conocerte... pero.. me temo que tengo que regresar, si quieres te paso dejando, tengo un cofer que me espera al otro lado del parque –digo el pelirrogo

-No sería ninguna molestia – respondió

-No claro que no, me has caido bien y tu compañia es muy grata, me gustaría que nos volvieramos a ver otro día..

- A mi tmb...

- Entonces t voy a dejar a tu casa

- jeje si –digo un poco tímida

- ok vamos

Al llegar al carro de Ron, un carro de 4 puertas, 4x4, rojo, marca Nissan, se sentaron, en la parte trasera del automóvil para ir charlando unos instantes más, mientras Hermione diriguía al cofer hacia su hojar...

Ya llegamos – digo la castaña

Muy bien.. Te llamo luego.. Espero que nuestra próxima salida sea lo más pronto posible, hasta luego Hilary, se despidieron de beso en la mejilla, y el menor de los Weasley se volvio a sentar en su auto, para diriguirse a su destino final

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione no lo podía creer, abrió las puertas de su casa, una casa de dos pisos con la puerta de madera, pero muy elegante, al entrar dejo sus ertenencias ensima de los muebles, que eran blancos, al igual que la cerámica, todo en su lugar, era una casa espaciosa, con una cosina extensa, de color blanco, con un juego de comedor de madera, y con 4 sillas, y con su respectivo baño a un costado de la sala, en el segundo piso habían tres habitaciones, una de ella era el cuarto de mione, con una cama individual, escritorio y una computadora personal, junto y enfrente de la cama se localizaba su clóset, y en el mismo clóset estaba su televisor, junto a la recámara de Hermione estaba el baño, bien limpio de color beige, y finalmente en la otra habitación una biblioteca bien acomodada para el gusto de la castaña, para leer pacíficamente cuando lo quisiera,

Al subir a su recamara descansó un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con Ron, hace años que no lo veia y ahora lo volvía a ver, estaba igual, pero un poco cambiado, era él, y no le interesaba sino pudiera ver, ella lo amaba, y eso era todo lo que le importaba, no pudo olvidarlo con el transcurso de los años, y ahora era una nueva oportunidad que le regalaba la vida, esa oportunidad que la aporvecharía, sacaría a Ron weasley de ese oscuro mundo en el que se encuentra, porqué definitivamente ese no era el Ron del que ella se enamoró y lo ayudaría si en sus manos estuviera esa posibilidad..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al llegar el menor de los Weasley a su departamento, de una sola planta, todo bien acomodado y bien arreglado para que el pelirrogo se sintiera cómodo, y no le faltara nada, pero ahora entraba con una nueva ilusión, nueva esperanza

- Hilary... –era la único que se repetia

Solo se la imaginaba como algo hermoso... cómo era posible que solo por unas horas en estar con alguien ya su vida daría un vuelco tan grande en su vida, por primeras vez veía la luz, una nueva esperanza comenzó... la nueva esperanza que se llamaba Hilary...

Bueno el primer capitulo, dejemen me reviews, a ver si les gusta o no, digame criticas buenas o malas estoy abiertas al recivirlas...


	2. Aceptarías salir conmigo?

Hola!!

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia!!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo algunos los cuales intento yiop xD.

Nueva esperanza

Capitulo 2. Aceptarías a salir conmigo?

Pasaron algunas semanas después de aquel encuentro de Ron y Hermione, aunque este no conozca que "Hilary" en realidad era su amiga de la infancia Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, en ese lapso se pudo observar severos cambios en el pelirrojo, por ejemplo se podía notar que era más amable, de un pronto a otro se le podía mirar una leve sonrisa que se le dibujaba en sus labios, más optimista, eso era un cambio éxcelente que su cofér y amigo lo había notado.

Sonó el timbre del departamento del menor de los Weasley, este se apresuró en abrir la puerta, y tal sorpresa que se llevó al escuchar a su mejor amigo y su hermana que regresaban de la luna de miel.

-Que tal Ron? Cómo has estado?– se le escuchó pronunciar al ojiverde

-Ronnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!! – exclamó con entusiasmo la mejor de los Weasley, corriendo al abrazar a su hermano

-Muy bien – respondió cuando ginny lo dejó en paz, y ustedes cómo les fue?

- De maravilla! – contestó la pelirroja

- Que bueno, me alegro por ustedes...- se le escuchó decir con una verdadera sinceridad, pero lo más notable, era que lo decía con una alegría muy real.

- Ron te siento diferente, más contento – comentó la pelirroja, -qué sucedio ahora que Harry y yo estabamos de luna de miel?- le cuestionó a su hermano mayor

-Si Ron luces distinto –agregó Harry

- Han pasado varias cosas... pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones, acaso ella..

Pero fue cortado por su hermana, ella???, cual ella???

- Una chica que conocí y quedamos en salir de nuevo, pero…

- Pero que –le interrumpió Harry esta vez

- Pero no creo que quisiera tener alguna relación, con alguien ciego como yo... – terminó la frase el pelirrojo

El señor y la señora Potter permanecieron en silencio, no obstante, el ojiverde intervino y le respondió – la acababas de conocer, no puedes decir que no le interesas!!- acabó de opinar

-Es lógico, quién desea estar atado o atada a alguien que no puede ver?, que no es completo!- se defendió

- No seas tonto!- chilló Ginny, -sos todo un hombre completo, echo y derecho, cualquiera moriría por estar contigo, date una oportunidad...

-Dejame en paz...

-Vez solo te encierras en tu mundo y no te interesa lo que los demás opinemos! No seas tonto y no te des por vencido, solo por que tu no puedas ver!! – le grito la señora Potter, y acto seguido se fue corriendo hacia su departamento, mientras unas lágrimas se le aparecían en tu rostro

- Harry...

El menor de los Weasley no recivió respuesta, pero asimismo, escuchó los pasos del niño que vivió detrás de los de su actual esposa, y lo único que hizo fue cerrar de un golpe la puerta, y destrozar todo lo que se le presentara en su camino.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Amor! –gritó el señor Potter

-Qué? – logró decir antes de que cayera en un mar de lágrimas

-Ginny, amor tranquila – le digo abrazandola como nunca la había abrazado en su vida

-Es un idiota! - chilló, -por que esta así, lo hemos llevado a psicólogos, especialistas y nada, nada lo hace que cambie esa opinión, no soporto verlo así – finalizó

- Te entiendo, yo tampoco, ya no es el mismo Ron...

- No, ese no es mi hermano, mi hermano murió junto a ese accidente.. y lo que esta ahí solo es alguien que se hizo pasar por él, porque simplemente ese no es el cabeza hueca de mi hermano – se secó las lágrimas, y ambos rieron por el comentario

Y así se quedaron abrazados en el sofá de su departamento, de su nido de amor, el cual era espacioso, de color verde en la paredes, que hacian contraste con el cabello de la pelirroja, y juego con los ojos del pelinegro, de una sola planta, asi como el de Ron, muebles, juego de cocina y comedor beige, era un lugar cómodo y confortable para la pareja,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras tanto, cierta castaña regresaba de su trabajo en una empresa muy importante del país, la cual era la sub-gerente, muy llena de compromisos y trabajos, que alivió un poco la impresión de volver a ver a su amigo de toda una vida, dejar de pensar aunque sea unos instantes en él, cómo era posible que después de 7 años de no verlo, sus sentimientos se permanecieran de tal forma, que con solo verlo aquel día hizo que su mundo cambiara, lo que intentó idealizar sin él fue en vano, porque con solo al verlo ya no no fue lo mismo...

Llegó a su hogar, en donde se preparó rápidamente unas galletas con atun, las comió y de esta manera calmo su hambre...

Cada día después de ese encuentro la señorita Granger, ha cambiado en varios aspectos, cómo se le observaba más feliz, se le veía suspirando, se arreglaba más, siempre pendiente en su celular, para mirar si un cierto Ronald Weasley le habia llamado... sin embargo, nunca llamó...

Cuando terminó de alimentarse, lavo los platos sucios, cuando en ese instante sonaba su teléfono

-Hola – digo cordialmente

- Ho.. la, te recuerdas de mi? –le preguntó una persona nerviosa que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono

Cuando es que no te recuerdo, por que sino te recuerdo sería como no recordar que existo, como no recordar respirar, de como vivir... pensó esta

- Claro! Cómo has estado?- digo alegremente, mientras una sonrisa se le podía mirar en su rostro

- Me preocupaba que no te acordaras jeje, he estado muy bien, y tu?

- Ahh, pues he tenido mucho trabajo, pero ahora me tomaré este fin de semana libre para descansar un poco

- Muy buena idea, descansar es buena opción cuado se tiene mucho trabajo, te lo expreso como experiencia – respondió el guardián de Gryffindor

- Jeje si

- Bueno te llamaba para saber si quieres salir el sábado conmigo, nose a donde tu decidas, pero me encanría ver.. oirte de nuevo

- Por supuesto que me encantaría que nos volvieramos a ver, y me gustaría ir a cenar enun restaurante que conozco, se encuentra cerca del mar – le digo positivamente, y contuvo el grito de felicidad el cual le quería salir.

- Me parece una excelente idea, entonces quedamos este sábado a las 7: 00 p.m., si no te molesta desearía pasar por ti

- Esta bien – acoto esta

- Ok, entonces nos vemos el sábado a las 7: 00 p.m.

- Exacto, hasta el sábado

- Esperaré con impaciencia – agregó el menor de los Weasley – chao, bye...

-Hasta luego... Ron

- Hasta el sábado Hilary..

La felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, aceptó, ella aceptó a volver a salir con él, acaso no le interesa que no pueda ver??, qué era esta sensación que sentía, era felicidad mezclada con emoción, era todo, ella era su esperanza, su luz...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En la casa de mione, se puede respirar un ambiente muy, muy agradable, él no la había olvidado, pero que haría, algún día el tendría que saber quién era realmente ella, que la dichosa Hilary, sólo era una mentira, que con quién el hablaba era con su mejor amiga... pero, porqué le ocultaba que era ella??, porqué?, pregunta a la cual aún no tenía respuesta... por que, sólo lo sentía sabía que no era hora de revelar su identidad por el momento... disfrutaría su próxima salida el sábado, no más por el cual preocuparse, sólo quería lucir hermosa para él, y aunque este no la observará ella solo quería vestirse, lucirse, embellecerse sólo para él, que su ceguera no era ningún impedimento para que no tuviese una vida normal...

OOOOOOO

Sábado por la tarde...

"Hilary" se estaba retocando como loca, que la ropa, el peinado, los accesorios, debía resplanderse, esa noche pasearía con él, nada debe de salir mal, esa noche debía regocijarse bastante, y aunque en su conciencia pesaba la mentira que se había creado, ahora eso no era relevante, ella estaría con él, toda una noche para salir y gozarla, aún no era tiempo para preocuparse de eso...

Cuando ya estaba complatamente lista mostraba su pelo bien arreglado, nada de alborotado, cada cabello en su lugar, un maquillaje natural pero acorde con la ocasión, una blusa ajustada y de tirantes color amarillo, y un pantalon a las caderas café y con una chaqueta del mismo color de la blusa, sus zapatos tacón alto y su cartera de color negro, la cual lucía explendida, ya lista solo esperaba a que su galán fuese por ella...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un nervioso Weasley yacía listo y preparado para salir, desde aquél día que ella aceptó la invitación a salir, solo esperaba esos instantes, tanta era su alegría que al día posterior le pidió disculpas a Harry y a Ginny, los cuales hicieron las paces, y contentos por la noticia de la cita de Ron con la misteriosa "Hilary", aquella mujer que le daba un rayo de esperanza a un necesitado como lo era Ron

Ya vestido con un pantalon y zapatos de vestir color negro, y camisa color blanca y con el cabello peinado, salió junto a su cófer en busca de la culpable de muchos de sus pensmientos, de la que le daba esa nueva esperanza de amar, esa esperanza que tanto necesitaba para salir de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, esa esperanza que solo ella sabía como brindarle...

Bueno el segundo capitulo, gracias por leerme, espero complacerles con este capitulo, un poco más grande, y solo pido que me dejen un review, dejen criticas deberas que son muy importantes para mi, me motivan para seguir la historia.


	3. La gran persecusión

Hola!!

Bueno este es el tercer capitulo de esta historia!!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo algunos los cuales invento yiop xD.

Nueva esperanza

Capitulo3. La gran persecución

Dos personajes observaban desde lo alto del departamento la partida de cierto pelirrojo… hacia su gran cita…

-Ay Harry sigámoslo- le digo una curiosa voz de mujer…

-Ginny eso no esta bien- le reclamó este

-Pero yo quiero ver quien es esa tal Hilary… -le exclamó una chineada vocecilla proveniente de su esposa –además el no nos va a ver - agregó

-Es cierto – medito el pelinegro –pero aún así…

-¡Harry, di que si!! Por favor, yo quiero ver con mis propios ojos, quien es la que le ha devuelto un poco las ganas de vivir a mi hermano…

A tal insistencia el niño que vivió no tuvo otra opción que aceptar… -esta bien- le respondió aun indeciso

-Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó esta muy alegre- gracias!!!- le dio un beso en la boca –bueno que esperamos vamos- emoción que no pudo ocultar…

00000000000000000000000

El carro del menor de los Weasley aun no había despejado…

-Que falta –le preguntó el pelirrojo impaciente, pues ya eran las 18 con 40 minutos

-Listo – respondió su cófer –lo siento señor, pero una llanta estaba estallada, debía arreglarla – terminó

-Ya te dije que no me llames señor, llámame por mi nombre, y no sabia lo de la llanta lo siento… - respondió el mismo

-No hay de que se… Ron- manifestó su cófer de nombre William

Cuando se disponían a arrancar, las dos mismas figuras de una manera sigilosa disponían a introducirse en su automóvil color azul marino, marca Totoya (**N/A**: como que les estoy haciendo propaganda a las marcas de autos xD) para seguir al Nissan de cierta personita, y así infiltrase en su cita

000000000000000000000000

Hermione sólo esperaba a su príncipe azul para que la recogiese, todavía como su remordimiento de mentirle acerca de quien era ella, pero no era el momento, se repetía no lo era, y espero que nadie me reconozca enfrente de él, me moriría – pensó esta

Un pito sonó fuera de su hogar, fue a mirar y ciertamente era su Weasley quien se encontraba fuera de su domicilio, así que fue por su bolso y salió rápidamente a saludarlo.

-Hola – le digo alegremente, saludándolo de un beso en la mejilla

- Hola Hilary –le respondió de la misma manera,-siéntate – le indico este

-Gracias… y cómo ha estado todo? – le preguntó

-Muy bien- le señalo el mismo – y tu?

-Con mucho trabajo cómo te había expresado antes- le contestó

Y así continuaron hablando todo el camino hasta que arribaron a su destino

0000000000000000000

Mientras tanto ciertos "espías" tomaron un camino más corto y llegaron antes que la pareja al lugar en donde se situaba la cita, sin embargo, al observar el auto de su hermano y cuñado respectivamente, se pusieron más atentos, pero al instante que "Hilary" salía del carro, un camión pasó enfrente del auto de los señores Potter, y no pudieron ver la pareja de Ron

-Que mala suerte-digo la menor de los Weasley

-Tranquila amor tenemos toda la noche

-Si!- exclamó maliciosamente –bueno persigámoslo digo con un tono que se notaba que esta persecución le agradaba más de lo que su esposo imaginaba…

000000000000000000000000

**Al entrar al restaurante**

-¿Qué te parece? – pronunció expectante el Weasley

-Precioso- confesó esta

-Anteriormente yo venía mucho acá, siente la magia que tiene –agregó este

- _Magia _cómo se podría olvidar de esa palabra… -pensó Granger

El restaurante tenía una vista espectacular a la playa, también tenía un ambiente de tranquilidad, de paz, como no al estar cerca de ese mar tan tranquilo, era espacioso, al entrar prosiguieron a ocupar una mesa, una característica muy propia de restaurante era que todo estaba iluminado por velas, era una escena muy bella de ver, cualquier pintor desearía plasmarla….

-Que desean de entrada- digo un mesero

-Me gustaría una sopa- emito la castaña

-Bien y usted señor??

-Lo mismo por favor

-Muy bien entonces son dos sopas, enseguida se las traigo

A continuación el mesero se retiró dejando a la pareja a solas

-Hilary gracias por aceptar esta invitación- le digo sinceramente

_Hilary… _Por Dios Ron, porqué te mentí?, no puedo estar en paz conmigo misma, pero... ahora no, no es el momento. No lo es…

-No hay de que, quería volverte a ver…

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado, lo quería volver a ver… a él al ciego… no era mentira, ella aceptó su invitación, pero que es esa felicidad que esta sintiendo, amor? quizá, se estaba empezando a enamorar de ella… sin embargo, había alguien mas en su corazón, a pesar de su fallecida novia, continuaba enamorado de ella y hace tiempo que no la veía, lo creía muy improbable volverla a ver de nuevo, pero aún así sentía que le traicionaba… porque ese sentimiento que germinaba en él cada vez que escuchaba la voz de esa persona sentada enfrente de él era una sensación inexplicable, sensación que había sentido en sus años en Hogwarts… Y nunca pensó sentirlo con alguna otra persona ajena a ella

-No te importa que este ciego??

-No – porqué seguía de necio con lo de su ceguera, no portaba verlo así, ese autoestima era muy bajo, para lo realmente lo que es él… -por qué me debería importar??

Estaba en shock, acaso ella no observaba que él no le podía dar todo, era un ciego… que más podía decirse

-Porque simplemente no soy completo… no puedo hacer muchas cosas las cuales desearía realizar… no puedo simplemente esto me lo impide… estaría alguien atado a un ciego que ocupa ayuda siempre, eso cansa, no soy autónomo como cualquier otro -finalizó, pero por más que le diera vueltas al asunto sabia a la perfección que su respuesta no tenía fundamentos los cuales fuesen relevantes para que no aceptase salir con él, al fin y al cabo sólo eran amigos.

-Y, crees que me cuesta ayudar a alguien, más cuando esa persona te importa y la quieres…

-Puede ser, pero te agotarías! Tarde o temprano te cansarías, y no querrías estar a la par de un ciego inservible como yo- sabía que la había regado, cómo se le ocurre decir eso a ella, y al caso no tenía razón existente para estar con él.

Se pudo escuchar un leve llanto…

-Estas llorando- preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado, había percibido un sollozo, odiaba mirar a una mujer llorar…

-No – y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, le dolía en todo su corazón que se expresara así, a ella no le importaría que el fuese no vidente, el amor era tan grande que nunca se cansaría de atenderle, más bien lo haría y muy gustosa… -y creeme si de verdad esa persona te ama, no importa que fueses ciego esa persona jamás se cansaría de atenderte porque su amor es tan grande que no importaría

Que respuestas eran esas, lo confundían, acaso ella estaba dispuesta a hacer eso por él, acaso empezaba a sentir lo mismo por él, sólo éramos amigos cierto – se repetía internamente

-Lo siento no debí decirte todo lo que te dije, fue un impulso, lo lamento- declaró

-No hay problema, no tienes porque disculparte… es bueno desahogarse para eso estamos los amigos- le manifestó sencillamente

-Gracias Hilary, gracias por soportar a este necio- le señalo sonriendo

-No tienes el porque, yo también soy necia en ocasiones- y ambos rieron por el comentario

-Las sopas – y acto continuo el mesero sirvió el plato respectivamente

-Gracias- contentaron unánimemente

Ambos comieron en silencio mientras tanto… Ginny y Harry entraban al restaurante, pero le atendieron cordialmente

-Disculpe señorita- su reservación a nombre de?

Upps… lo último que les faltaba era con reservación –lo siento no tenemos

-lo lamento señorita pero este restaurante sólo es con reservación, vuelvan otro día, hoy estamos repletos – objetó quien les atendía

-muchas gracias- le respondió el ojiverde

-no se pero yo tengo que ver a la misteriosa Hilary- contestó con ansias su esposa

Ron y Hermione al pidieron sus respectivos platos fuertes y postres, y su conversación que era muy amena, se retiraron, y Ron caballerosamente pagó la cuenta. Marcharon unos momentos a la balcón del restaurante para sentir la brisa y ver (el caso de Hermione) el tranquilo mar, ambos disfrutaban esa cita, no querían que terminase, y aún no se acababa

Mientras tanto… en el auto de los señores Potter, se quedaron sumidos en ellos dos, beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia, no percataron el momento que la pareja del momento salía del restaurante para dirigirse al auto, sin embargo, Ginny volteó a ver inmediatamente al terminar de besarse con su cónyuge

-Harry–este cabello, yo lo he visto en alguna otra parte…- exclamó la pelirroja

Bueno el tercer capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad me motivan para seguir el fic, también me han dado ideas para el mismo, muchas gracias, por favor déjeme reviews para ver si les gusto o no, si me quieren matar por dejarlo así exprésemelo!!!


	4. La gran decisión

Hola!!

Bueno este es el cuarto capitulo de esta historia!!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo algunos los cuales invento yiop xD.

Nueva esperanza

Capitulo 4. Gran decisión

-Harry yo he visto ese cabello… -replicó la pelirroja

Y al instante Harry volvió a mirar, y efectivamente, aunque estuviera peinado, fue muchos años en observarlo era inconfundible

- No crees…que sea… -digo este con sorpresa – Hermione - finalizó

-No lo creo, Ron expreso que se llamaba Hilary, no?

-Pero pudo a ver mentido –agregó

-Por qué mentirle a mi hermano?

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que ver más de cerca, no estamos seguros de que sea ella, y así lo hicieron, ambos siguieron a la pareja

Sin embargo, "Hilary" se percataba del automóvil que los seguía, se preocupó mucho, y entonces le pronunció al cofer

-William, ese carro nos ha estado siguiendo – me preocupa

-Es cierto – contestó el mismo, pero por la oscuridad no pudo distinguir que fuese de los señores Potter, entonces el astuto William realizó varias vueltas para observar si estos seguían sus pasos y correctamente, cayeron en la trampa, sin embargo en una de las tantas piruetas, Hermione pudo observar la cara de Harry

–Harry… -gritó tapándose la boca con ambas manos

-Que dijiste – le preguntó el pelirrojo

-Nada, olvídalo – acotó esta – eh, Ron no me siento bien me podrías dejar en mi casa

-Claro Hila –contestó al mismo tiempo que le extraño su comportamiento

-Gracias Ron…

Y así retornaron a la casa de la misma

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Se están devolviendo- digo esta

-Eso veo…

-Harry no crees que se han dado cuenta que los seguimos

-Creo que si

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Willy me podes dejar en la casa de una amiga –exclamó la castaña

-Esta Bien Señorita

-¿Para qué iras al hogar de tu amiga? –preguntó Ron

-Ella me podrá atender mejor

-Ahh ok –concluyó el menor de los Weasley

Al dejar a Granger en la casa de su supuesta amiga, ambos se despidieron con la condición de volverse a citar prontamente

El señor y la señora Potter, acertaron era Hermione, y está sabia a la perfección que era lo que próximante se avecinaba

-Hermione! –gritó la pelirroja, abrazándola - ¿cómo has estado, Hermy?, ¿estabas saliendo con mi hermano?, mione que bueno verte de nuevo – tantas emociones por expresar que no sabía como comenzar

-Ginny…

Y Harry también la llenó de sus interrogantes combinándolos son su alegría de volverle a ver.

-He estado bien y si gin, estaba saliendo con tu hermano, es una historia larga

-Pero él nos relató que te llamabas Hilary

-Si pero es que no pude decirle que era yo… -y una lágrima se asomó

-Herms, porqué, que hay de malo en eso? Ron ha estado con más ánimos a partir de tu reaparición, ay mione!!

-No se! No se! No conozco la razón, no lo sé, talvez pensaba engañarlo toda la vida, no quería volver a sufrir lo de Hogwarts, quizá no quería que me viera sólo como su amiga…

-Mione… - esta vez fue Harry – Sabes que para Ron no sólo eres su amiga, te lo hemos dicho siempre, has pensado cómo actuará cuando se de cuenta de quién eres en realidad – finalizó

-Él nunca me lo ha demostrado… Si, Harry he pensado en su reacción y es lo que más temo, mejor, no lo vuelvo a ver

-No Herms, no lo hagas, Ron decaerá de nuevo, y tienes que decirle la verdad, sabemos que él no te ha olvidado… - exclamó su hermana menor

-Gin, no puedo más, no quiero que me detesto, yo lo amo tanto, que por eso estoy haciendo esto, no puedo, no lo soportaría

-Pero se lo tenes que decir Herms, sé que se alegrará mucho que seas tu

-Me odiará, y no deseo eso, no lo toleraría, denme tiempo...

-Mione, pensalo bien porque después puede ser muy tarde, mejor ahora y no cuando sea tarde –le aconsejó el ojiverde

-Lo pensaré…

-Aquí es tu casa Hermy – le preguntó la menor de los Weasley

-No… Era para despistarlos a ustedes, pero veo que no se pudo

-Se dieron cuenta, te lo dige!, pero Herms si quieres te llevamos a tu casa – le preguntó su mejor amigo

-Esta bien

Hablaron más en el camino, y la dejaron en su residencia, los tres pasaron adelante, y ahí la castaña les atendió y hablaron por un gran tiempo, recordando viejos tiempos, y hablando de lo que habían realizado durante el periodo que no se pudieron frecuentar. Después se retiraron y quedaron en volverse a ver, en ayudar a Hermione en decirle la verdad a Ron.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo por una parte esta feliz por su cita, pero por el otro estaba preocupado, se le podía llamar, qué le habrá pasado a Hilary…

En al casa de la castaña, se sentía un ambiente triste, ambos sentían esa sensación, no quería todavía encontrarse con Harry y Ginny, pero tuvo que suceder, que estaba ocurriendo, porqué las cosas tenían que ser así, no era el momento, se repetía, pero su conciente conocía a la perfección que eso no era cierto, ya era el momento, ahora o nunca…

Los días transcurrían y sin ninguna respuesta, el cambió fue muy notorio, ya no contestaba sus llamadas, sus mensajes, nada de nada, así que llegó a la conclusión que era por su ceguera, "claro como podía estar con un ciego, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto", se repetía.

Por otro sector Hermione se dejó se arreglar, maquillar, su temor era más grande, todo aquello que le expresaron Harry y Ginny era cierto, no podía seguir con su mentira, pero la odiaría, y tampoco deseaba eso… Pero tenía que decirle la realidad era un asunto que no podía posponer por más tiempo…

Llegó a su hogar, pensativa, pero poco a poco se tornaba más decidida tenía que decirle la verdad, o escapar… En esos momentos su mente no actuó sino sus acciones, rápidamente cogió una maleta, y colocar toda su ropa dentro, y se fue de su vivienda.

Se sentó en el taxi y se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto, no obstante mientras iba en el taxi miró a muchas parejas felices, en cada una se imaginaba con Ron, y su corazón se retorcía, él era a la persona que más ha querido,y un sentimiento no le permitía alejársele, era más fuerte, no podía abandonar el país, ahora que lo volvió a encontrar… no lo dejaría, y aunque esto significara que la odie prefiere eso a que lo siga engañando el remordimiento sobrepasaba los límites.

Así fue como llamó a Harry y le preguntó la direcciones de los apartamentos, una vez dicha se disponía a llegar donde Ron, donde tenía que decir toda aquella verdad que la mataba, Hilary desaparecería ahora mismo, ya era un peso muy grande que no lograba aguantar más

Finalmente arribó en donde todo se decidirá, ante Ronald Weasley aparecería aquella que le devolvió la esperanza para desenmascararse y volver a ser su mejor amiga de la infancia Hermione Granger, aquella que le devolvió una nueva esperanza y que a lo mejor en vez de quitársela se la podría intensificar.

Si lo sé más cortito pero aquí era donde quería llegar, muchas gracias por los reviews, porfa espero más son muy importantes para mi, nos vemos luego


	5. Nuevo Obstáculo

HoLa!!

Perdón por la tardanza, my inspiration gone!!

Espero que les guste este capitulo, que al leer, ver películas, me vino esta idea de este nuevo capitulo a la cabeza, espero reviews!!!, porque de verdad me ayudan muchísimo, y gracias a todos por los reviews, deberás lo aprecio mucho D, y luego de mi gran discurso, continuo.

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo algunos los cuales invento yiop xD.

* * *

Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo 5. Nuevo Obstáculo

En el preciso instante que la castaña se dirigía a declararle toda la verdad al pelirrojo, escuchó muy cercanamente sirenas de ambulancias, se asustó y más cuando observaba que se dirigían en su misma ruta, en su mente pasaron muchos pensamientos, su corazón latía a mil por hora, corrió detrás de los socorristas, y su pesadilla se convirtió en realidad, era en el departamento de Ron, acto seguido le preguntó al muchacho qué ocurría

-Qué le pasó a Ron? – le cuestionó

-Ron?, este muchacho

Y la castaña asintió

-Pues señorita, lo que sucede es que el señor se cayó de la escaleras de las cuales venimos, parece que no tuvo cuidado al bajarlas, y se golpeó muy fuerte

-Hace cuanto? – expresó titubeando

-Alrededor de cinco minutos

-Lo siento señorita, pero debo retirarme

-Ok, muchas gracias….

Entraba en shock, no tuvo cuidado… Y enseguida se acercó a la ambulancia, se identificó como la "novia" del afectado, y así se la llevaron en la ambulancia también rumbo al hospital

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al llegar al hospital lo internaron de inmediato, no había tiempo que perder, su pelirrojo estaba entre la vida y la muerte… Al paso de unas horas, las cuales fueron las más mortificantes para Hermione, pudo ver al menor de los Weasley

-Ron…

-Her.. mio.. ne –digo casi insonoro este

Mione se sorprendió pero no importaba, para eso fue que se dirigió al departamento de él, pero lo volvió a mirar, estaba muy vendado, a lo mejor estaba delirando, pero estaba delirando con ella, el pronunció su nombre… Se quedó varios minutos mirándolo, cómo amaba esa persona que estaba allí durmiendo apaciblemente… Observarlo era tan lindo, se veía precioso de esa manera, de repente unos gripos la sacaron de su trance

-Ron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –exclamó su hermana

-Herms, cómo esta?? –pregunto la misma

-Me han dicho que salió de peligro alguno

-Aii Hermy, cuando me enteré creí lo primero que hice fue venir, qué le sucedió??

- Se cayó de las escaleras del departamento

-Se dirigiría alguna parte – interrogó la pelirroja así misma – que extraño el conoce como bajar perfectamente, quizá…

-Quizá que?? –fue cortada por su mejor amiga

-Pues Hilary! Ya no tenía noticias tuyas.. . y pues a lo mejor creyó que ya no le interesabas

-Ay Gin, fue por mi culpa –digo esta a borde de las lágrimas

-No Herms, no pienses eso… lo importante es que esta aquí ahora, y mi hermano te sentirá de nuevo

-Yo iba a decirle la verdad… pero….

-Debes decírsela…

-Por el momento no, Gin compréndeme

-Esta bien… pero debes de decírselo lo más antes posible…

Y acto seguido se retiraron del cuarto para dejar descansar a Ron

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La doctora que atendía al pelirrojo era muy bella, de pelo castaño claro, ojos amarillos, tez blanca, medio alta, figura atlética, y cuyo nombre es Elizabeth, la misma se encargaba personalmente del menor de los Weasley, le arreglaba su cuarto el cual era amplio, con la cama en el centro, una ventana, un baño, y un cómo televisor, era muy cómodo y acogedor, pero algo le atraía de ese paciente, no conocía la razón, pero era algo magnético, inexplicable, se convirtió en su paciente consentido muy fácilmente, cuando este pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con su doctora

-Buenos días señor Weasley –repitió alegremente la ojos amarillos

-Buenos… en dónde estoy??

-Se encuentra en un hospital, usted se cayó de las escaleras de los departamentos en el cual vive… pero tranquilo que se encuentra fuera de peligro

-Oh, disculpe no sabía, no recordaba

-Es mala educación no ver a la persona que le esta hablando –le exclamó Lang, apellido de la doctora

-Lo lamento, pero yo soy no vidente

Lang se quedó estática, pero reaccionó – perdóneme señor Weasley

-Ron, me llamo Ron- la interrumpió

-Ron – y levemente se sonrojó – no sabía

-No hay problema quedamos a mano entonces….

-Jeje si eso parece

-Bueno me retiro

-Un gusto…

-Elizabeth Lang, ese es mi nombre Ron

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ron!!! –gritó su hermana (N/A: creo que pongo a gripar mucho a Ginny, pero es la emoción XD, no me culpen :P)

-Gin…

-Ay, cómo fue que te caíste!, tonto, nos preocupaste a todos

-No lo sé

-No importa, estas bien y eso es todo lo más importante

-Ron… una voz apareció, soy yo Hilary

-Hilary…

-Los dejo solos – advirtió la castaña y se retiró

-Ron

-Hilary

-Tu primero exclamó él

-Lamento todo, no haberte contestado las llamadas, no tengo excusa, perdóname, de verdad, quisiera que esto hubiese sido diferente…

El pelirrojo no contestaba, luego de un tiempo respondió –no tienes el porqué sentirte culpable por nada, tu no eres la culpable de nada de lo que me sucedió

-Ron, lo siento…

-No tienes razón alguna

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos hasta que el menor de los Weasley habló

-Hilary

-Si

-Lo lamento también, no debí buscarte tanto, debí darte su espacio

-No digas eso

-Hilary me gustas, siento que no soy tan poca cosa a tu lado, siento que eres toda la luz que ilumina mi camino, eres mi nueva esperanza

-Ron, yo… Y acto seguido lo besó, no pudo aguantarse las ganas, esas palabras eran tan hermosas, y ella le mintió… salió corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos… No fue lo suficientemente valiente para decirle la verdad…

-Hilary!! –gritó

-Hilary!! –gritó de nuevo, y así varias veces más, al mismo instante se paró y corrió no tenía ni la más mínima idea a donde se dirigía, sólo quería seguir a su Hilary, de pronto chocó con Ginny

-Ron! Ron que haces aquí??, a donde ibas??

-Donde está Hilary!

-No lo sé, pero la buscaré, Ron tranquilo, yo la buscaré

-Gin…

-Señor Weasley… qué hace caminado por estos lados, necesita ayuda??

-Elizabeth, eres tu??

-Si lo soy, mire señor Weasley le acompaño a su habitación

-Esta bien…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hermione

-Gin –digo ésta ente lágrimas, no pude, lo besé y me fui, no pude decirle quién era, siento que lo traiciono, no puedo más…

-Mione, no sigas con esa carga

-En parte agradezco que este sucediera no puedo decírselo, simplemente, es que… soy muy cobarde, no quiero que me odie, no lo entiendes, yo lo amo, es todo para mí, después de tantos años sin verlo, de distanciamiento, ahora lo reencuentro, y lo engaño, que tonta que soy!, pero Gin no lo quiero perder…

-Herms, tarde o temprano debe de saber, mejor antes la herida será menor, mione, Ron siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, no permitas que se enamore de ese fantasma llamado "Hilary", no lo permitas

-Cómo, que Ron siempre ha estado enamorado de mi??

-Si Hermione desde Hogwarts, todo lo notábamos, ustedes eran demasiado orgullosos, Herms, yo sé que él no te ha olvidado, pero si esa Hilary continua, a lo mejor…

-No lo digas, me digo que le gustaba, que era su luz

-Herms se esta enamorando de ti otra vez, pero en Hilary, no vez debes detenerlo, debes decirle

-No quiero que me odie

-Al principio, pero él te ama! Y eso es más que suficiente, para que él sos su vida, sé que si Hermione Granger aparece él te responderá, Mione lo conozco confina en mi

-Gin… Esta bien

Pero cierta doctora escuchaba la conversación de ambas amigas, y una mujer enamorada lucha, y en la guerra todo se vale… En esos momentos Elizabeth Lang se diño cuenta que se enamoró de su paciente Ronald Weasley, y que su enemiga Hermione Granger, la detalaría, él la odiaría y ella sería el hombro el cual él se recostará, y la olvidará, por que ella lo quiero sólo para ella, y de nadie más.

* * *

Bueno fin del quinto capitulo, lo sé ocupaba una arpía en esta historia, siempre son necesarias!!!

Bueno espero reviews, y escribamen de cómo les pareció el capítulo, es más largo :P Deveras review me ayudan a cómo seguir la história :D


	6. Aliados

HoLa!!

Bueno veo que a la arpía, eehh digo Elizabeth la han aceptado, ya verán cómo la "amaran" luego, en especial Hermione XD, bueno continuo, espero que les guste este capitulo :P

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo algunos los cuales invento yiop xD.

Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo 6. Aliados

-Elizabeth Lang, siempre lucha por amor, y esta vez no será la excepción –se repetía enfrente de su espejo –yo he sufrido mucho por esa causa, y no quiero volverlo a sentir, esa tal Hilary o Herbione, o cómo se llame, sufrirá, ella no me quitará a Ron, no me interesa que sea ciego, el es tan lindo, su boca, sus labios, su piel, su cara, su todo, todo es perfecto en él, nunca me había enamorado así, lo amo, lo amo y que todo el mundo se entere… -se repitió así misma

Entró a su jornada de trabajo, y a su primer paciente que fue a visitar sin ninguna duda fue a Ronald Weasley, entró sutilmente a su habitación –que hermoso que se ve dormido – pensó esta

-Her.. mione – se escuchó una débil voz

Elizabeth frunció levemente el entre seño, cada mañana que lo iba a visitar esta era la tercera vez que escuchaba el nombre de "esa"

-Ay mi amor… -digo acariciándole su pelo –si supieras que esa tal Herbione te engaña, con su Hilary, yo te diré la verdad mi amor, lo más pronto que pueda, pero la tengo que humillar antes, para que la odies, y ahí estaré yo, para ti siempre… esta se disponía a darle un beso en sus labios, pero de repente, alguien abrió la puerta

-Ro..

-Señora Potter

-Doctora. Aquí tan temprano…

-Si, tengo muchos pacientes, y… bueno me retiro

-Ok –digo sacándole la lengua a espaldas de Lang –Ay hermanito, esa doctora parece enamorada de ti, pero no lo creo en que estoy pensando

Luego de unos minutos el pelirrojo se levanta de su sueño apacible y profundo, y abre sus ojitos color del cielo, que aunque no vean no se le puede quitar que sean hermosos –quién es? – pregunta

-Soy yo hermanito

-Ginny, cómo estas?, y Harry, encontraste a Hilary?

-Tranquilo Romeo, estoy bien, Harry ahorita viene, y Her… eh Hilary… digo que regresaría a verte luego…

-Que bueno!

-Ron, estas enamorado de Hilary??

-No lo sé… es confuso

-Aún quieres a Hermy??

-No lo sé Ginny, estoy confundido…

-Pero Ron…

-No puedo esperarla toda la vida, de seguro ya se ha casado, nose nada de ella, desde hace mucho tiempo, la distancia fue fuerte, y sólo espero que este bien y que en donde este sea feliz, no importan con quien sea…

-Ay Ron a veces eres tierno…

-Oye!

-Jaja, vamos acá viene el desayuno déjame ayudarte

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Últimamente Mione se sentía observada, creía que era su conciencia por mentirle a Ron, pero era un presentimiento extraño, hace un par de días esa sensación no la abandonada, a lo mejor y se estaba volviendo loca, sin embargo esa sensación era inevitable, debía averiguarlo, pero qué será, o quién será sólo eso se cuestionaba…

Tendría que visitarlo de nuevo, verlo de nuevo, aquel corto pero intenso beso el cual le dio, y acto seguido salió corriendo, le retumbaba en su cabeza, se tocaba sus labios, sintió una serie de sentimientos mezclados e inigualables, que sólo su mejor amigo la hizo, la hace, y la haría sentir…

No quería mentirle más, y regresaba a su cuestionamiento, pero se presentó el accidente, y fue su oportunidad otra vez fue una cobarde, y ahora no estaba lista, no quería apartársele, no importaba cómo fuese, pero no quería que la odiase porque ella lo amaba, y eso le dolería demasiado, pero si se enamoraba de Hilary, de alguien que no existe, si se aferró a ella, que haría, era una angustia continua, que se le olvidaba al verlo, toda esa angustia se desaparecía tan sólo con verlo… Ron… -se le escuchó mencionar

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hola Ron –se le percibo a su mejor amigo

-Hola Harry!

-Como has estado??

-Bien, me han dicho que saldré de alta mañana

-Ah que bien! Mañana te pasaremos recogiendo entonces

-Claro!

-Y cómo ha estado todo?

-Bien, ayer Hilary se fue corriendo, me besó, Harry, me besó, traté de seguirla. Tuve suerte en no caerme, fue inútil no la encontré… Nosé que le sucederá, es como si le huyese a algo, me preocupa

-Y que sentiste??

-Harry estoy confundido, la imagen de Hermione aún la tengo presente, siempre la he tenido, no la he podido olvidar, pero no sabemos nada de ella, en donde estará, si esta feliz… nada de nada, y yo quiero volver a sentir, y Hilary me ha dado la oportunidad, me siento bien a su lado… A lo mejor y sea ella la que me ayude a olvidar a Hermy…

-Ron nunca claudiques

-Encontrarla es muy difícil, olvidarla es casi un imposible, creí que con kath… pero ahora esta en un cementerio por mi culpa…

-Ron no lo es…

-Claro que sí, sabes como me siento, me siento mal, culpable, todavía me culpo por la muerte de Katherine, ella murió, su familia me detesta, comprobaron que fue un accidente, y por eso no estoy en la cárcel, pero esto es un castigo, no puedo ver!, esto significa que soy culpable de su muerte… no estuve en la cárcel, pero mis ojos están encerrados en un manto negro, que es lo q veo, nada, no veo nada, sólo negro, no disfruto más ningún amanecer, no puedo hacer muchas cosas…

-Ron no te menos precies

-Por qué no??, esto es terrible

-La vida te dio una oportunidad, aprovéchala

-Oportunidad, un recordatorio de mi ceguera un recordatorio a que ella murió, un recordatorio más que nunca olvide a Hermione, por que quise mucho a Kath, y le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo pero en el fondo sólo pensaba en ella, siempre ella, siempre en mi mente…

-Ron entiende

-Nada Harry!, tu no entiendes

-No entiendo qué?. Estar privado de libertad, tienes mucha suerte, toda tu vida fue con tu familia, con tus hermanos rodeado de amor, nunca te faltó que alguien te diese algo en tu cumpleaños, o que te dieran un abrazo… Claro que lo sentí, por once años, Ron tu tienes mucha suerte, aprovéchala, abre los ojos del corazón, deja de estar haciéndote la victima y supéralo ya!

-No me hago la victima

-No!, siempre con lo de ciego, Ron hay personas en peor estado que tú, y son más felices, y realizan muchas cosas, aprende a usar tus otros sentidos, y deja de quejarte, ya nosé como ayudarte! No te apoyes en Hilary, y hazlo por tu mismo!

Y acto seguido Harry abandonó el cuarto dejando a un pelirrojo, pensativo y confundido de las palabras dichas por su amigo…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ron…

-Quién? –digo este con tono exaltado

-Elizabeth, ocupo revisar tus heridas

-Perdona Elizabeth, siempre me tomas de mal humor – y una sonrisa se le apreció en sus labios, elemento que hizo que Lang desfalleciera, estaba confirmado lo adoraba, y ahora averiguaría todo lo posible por hundir a Herbione, tenía un plan…

-Punto A, averiguiar de esa mujer – pensó

-Muy bien vas sanando muy bien

-Gracias

-Ron

-Dime

-Te puedo pedir un favor

-Claro dime

-Me puedes escuchar

-Te sucede algo??

-Si – y rompió en llanto

-Que ocurrió

-Ay Ron, mi novio me dejó… era mi mejor amigo de la infancia ninguna vez pensé que sería así, me engaño, se hizo pasar por otro, ay Ron – y al decir eso se abalanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo

-Lo siento mucho… - e impactado por la acción de su doctora, se limitó a darle torpes palmaditas en su espalda, no sabía como actuar, abrazarla?, no, no podía no le nacía…

-Ay gracias Ronnie por escucharme…

-En realidad yo tuve un amor de la infancia, su nombre era Hermione Granger…

-Listo, ya tengo su nombre –pensó –enserio Ron, que mal

-Si… yo la amé mucho

-Ya veras que vendrá otra que te haga olvidar a esa Hermione

-Eso espero…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Claro espéralo por que esa seré yo

-Señorita Lang- exclamó la secretaria de esta

-Hay un señor esperándola dentro de su consultorio

-Ok gracias Liza

Entró a su consultorio y observó a un hombre alto, delgado, ojos grises, pelo rubio, muy atractivo

-Quien es usted? – le preguntó la mujer

-Vengo por negocios…

-Que tipo de negocios

-El nombre de Hermione Jane Granger le suena…

-A que te refieres

-Te suena

-Si

-Pues ella es lo que vengo a negociar...

Fin del capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, espero actualizar pronto jeje, espero que no me maten, creo que averiguaron quién eso, pues no les diré hasta el próximo capitulo, espero que ahora quieran mucho a Elizabeth, porque pronto la querrán mas XD Me pareció bueno hacer reflexionar un poco si realmente valoramos lo que tenemos con la plática de Ron y Harry, los dejó hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Planes y Acciones

HoLa!!!

Bueno vengo con otro capitulo de esta linda historia, me agrada mucho que la siguen de verdad se los agradezco mucho y gracias por sus reviews!!

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, excepto los que invento yiop.

* * *

Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo 7. Planes y Acciones

- A Granger… - preguntó la doctora

-Si

-Y por qué quieres negociar conmigo??

-Por que sé que te gusta tu paciente… el ciego Weasley… jaja, se lo merecía pobretón de pacotilla

-No lo trates así!!

-Uy! Jaja, cómo saltas al defenderlo, y qué le ves??

-Que te importa, y que quieres negociar??

-Yo quiero a Granger para mí y tu quieres al pobretón para ti es simple…

-Quieres que seamos aliados??

-Que inteligente! Por algo sos médica

-Calla! No permito que te burles de mí ni de mi titulo

-No me interesa! Entonces que dices

-mmm… Qué piensas hacer??

-A su tiempo lo verás…

-Si le haces algo a Ron… pero fue interrumpida

-No le haré nada a tu ciego, si me ayudas

-Esta bien, sólo quita a esa mujerzuela del camino

-No la trates así!

-Es verdad, le miente a mi Ron, al que dice tanto ama!!

-Cállate!

-Si, ella esta enamorada de MI Ron!! Le miente…

-Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, y no sé lo que le ve a ese ciego

-Pues si fueras mujer lo verías…

-No me importa!

-Así… entonces no preguntes señor amargado

-Amargada vos, doctorcilla

-Para tu información me llamo Elizabeth Lang

-Ok Eliot

-Elizabeth

-Perdón… Soy Draco Malfoy y que no se te olvide, Elizaboth

-Elizabeth!

-Como sea!

-Entonces que piensas hacer??

-Primero haz que ese pobretón tenga una larga estadía en este hospital

-No puedo, se va mañana

-Haz lo que puedas

-Sé inteligente! Soy doctora, no puedo mentir en la salud de un paciente, tengo a todo un equipo conmigo no puedo mentir en ellos, entiendes!

-No me interesa! Encuentra como

-No se puede

-Si quieres lo lastimo

-Ni un solo pelo de su cabellera le tocas!

-Entonces encuentra como

-No se puede, nunca has estado en un hospital no?

-Si he estado, y he mandado a muchas al mismo,..

-Ah si… pues no parece, así que sé inteligente, busca otra manera

-No, ocupo un lugar el cual Hermione se decepcione de ese ciego

-No le digas así! Y que piensas hacer para que se decepcione

-Utilizarte

-No soy un objeto! Y como piensas hacerlo

-Muy fácil, ella ve, besa al pobretón y haré que ella entre en ese momento a la habitación

-Que magnifica idea! No tenes mente perversa eh, malfito, era?

-Malfoy!

-Ups, perdón

-Claro! Pero esto sólo es el comienzo

-Explica mejor

-Ellos nunca se volverán a hablar, se odiaran, y no se amaran, se decepcionaran, destruiré esa relación para siempre

-Me gusta como suena

-Y cuando sea un hecho te encantará mejor

A Lang se le asoma una sonrisa de satisfacción

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente…

Ron yacía listo para retirarse del hospital, estaba arto de estar allí, se recuperó magníficamente, y esta pensando en comprarse una casa, sin escaleras para no sufrir más percances que lo regresen a ese lugar, de pronto entran Harry y Ginny

-Hermanito! Y acto seguido le abraza

-Venimos por ti Ron –exclamó su mejor amigo

-Por dicha, ya estaba arto – reclamó el pelirrojo

-Bueno me despediré de Eli, fue muy buena conmigo

-Ni que lo digas –susurró su hermana

-Como?

-Nada

-Harry me acompañas??

-Si esta bien Ron, vamos – y ambos se retiraron, pero previamente Harry se despidió de su esposa dándole un corto beso

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Elizabeth –se le escuchó pronunciar, al culpable que le robó el corazón a la misma

-Nos dejas solos, señor Potter

-Esta bien- y el niño que vivió se retiró de la oficina

-Me vengo a despedir, Eli, muchas gracias por todo, fuiste una gran amiga, una gran doctora, gracias por todo

-Ron… no hay de qué… Me gustaría que nos frecuentáramos

-Claro, así que yo te llamo Ronnie

-No hay cuidado –dijo sonriendo

-Pero… Es que apena mucho pedirtelo

-Dime…

-Me acompañas a una fiesta, me invitaron unos colegas y …

-Claro será una manera de agradecerte

-Ay enserio

-Si

-Gracias Ron

-Entonces nos vemos en la fiesta

-Si!

-Bueno, podes llamar a Harry

-Claro, y actuó como sí se fuese retirado pero… - es hora del primer paso

Y entró una "paciente" y lo besó fuertemente, mientras el pelirrojo trató de quitársela de encima, mientras el sonido de un flash de escuchó a lo lejos

-Quién eres??

Y salió corriendo

-Ya llegamos… Ronnie te pasa algo

Miente esté solo se tocaba los labios muy confundido- eh cómo??

-Te pasa algo Ron?? –volvió a cuestionar Lang

-Este… No nada

-Seguro

-Si

-Bueno mi paciente consentido, el señor Potter esta afuera esperándote, te ayudo –y ambos salieron de la habitación

-Ron

-Harry, nos vamos

-Si

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en una tienda de Londres se encontraba Hermione observando unas revista cuando

-Hermione Granger –se escuchó una voz sorprendida

-Si –y se le cayeron las revistas al suelo –Malfoy…- complementó

-Ese mismo, que reacción fue esa

-Bueno… nada, a ti que mas te da no

-Granger, no me trates así he cambiado, sólo quiero hacer las pases nada más

-Así…

-Es verdad…

-Bueno, entonces felicidades

-Quiero pedirte disculpas

-Disculpas??

-Si por todo lo malo que te hice y te traté, mira déjame demostrarte que he cambiado

-Y cómo me lo quieres demostrar

-Con mis acciones…

-Cuales??

-Bueno sé que le estas mintiendo a Ron Weasley, no es así Hilary??

Se quedó en shock, pero respondió

-No sé de que me hablas

-Lo sabes muy bien

-Déjame en paz

-Espera

-Qué quieres? –inquirió la castaña

-Te demostraré que he cambiado, y mi primera prueba es no decirle esa mentira a nadie

-No confío en ti

-Solo permite que te demuestre

-Porqué quieres demostrármelo acaso no era yo la sangre sucia que odiabas

-He lamentado mucho esas épocas de Hogwarts, ahora somos maduros, seamos personas civilizadas

-Esta bien

-Bueno, me permitirías que te invite al tomar un café

-Claro acepto

-Gracias Hermione, puedo llamarte así

-Si… Y dime cómo te enteraste de Hilary? –cuestionó Mione

-Los vi un día a ambos, y los reconocí pero me extraño que te llama Hilary, y también me enteré de muchas otras cosas más en esa conversación

-En donde?? Sólo salimos una vez y no te percate, nunca te vi y me fijé bien

-Pero yo si te percaté a ti y no te fijaste bien…

-No debiste de escuchar

-Porqué se lo ocultas??

-Tengo mis razones

-Cómo cuales??

-Son personales Malfoy

-Dime Draco, si, vime para hacer las pases tratemos de llevarnos bien

-Muy bien

-Aún te gusta no??

-Si…

-Entonces porque le mientes, eso no sería engaño

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Porque no??

-Porque no! Simplemente

-Esta bien Hermione, cuando quieras hablar con alguien no olvides en decirme

-Me ofreces ayuda??

-Te ofrezco a que empezamos de nuevo a que seamos amigos

-Porqué

-Lo he hecho con toda aquellas personas las cuales dañé, comprenderé si no me crees pero dame una oportunidad

-Te la estoy dando

-Y te lo agradezco, mira allá esta el café

-Entramos

-Claro

-Listo –repasó –la segunda parte del plan, Hermione serás mía, odiaras a ese pobretón, eso te lo juró! Y la miró sonriéndole

-Mesa para dos –preguntó la mesera

-Si –respondieron

-Bien, déjeme dirigirles

-Te gusta??- le interrogó Malfoy

-Si esta precioso

-Se llama New Hope Coffe

-Se llama muy bonito, y New Hope o Nueva Esperaza en español es lo que te vengo a pedir, para que olvides el pasado y creas en este arrepentimiento sincero

-Pues ya estas logrando que te crea –le opinó francamente

-Eso me alegra

Era una gran local, era pequeño pero acogedor, era de color café y rosado, ambos con una perfecta combinación, los dos ahora amigos hablaron por mucho tiempo y amenamente, era una atmósfera perfecta, Malfoy concretó su segundo plan, ahora Hermione Granger confiaba en él, se volvería su confidente, y cuando se decepcionará de Ron, correría a sus brazos, de ello se aseguraría, porque al igual que Hilary no se daría por vencido, amaba a Hermy y no la dejaría escapar… Con la promesa de un próximo encuentro se alejaron uno del otro…

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione confundida, herida, sin haber vuelto a visitar a su pelirrojo, y actualmente con el encuentro con el rubio, la hacían dudar, acaso duda de sus sentimientos… No! Eso jamás pero que era esa sensación, no quería depender de nadie, Malfoy no era de sus santa devoción y en ese momento era al que veía más confidente, al que la apoyaría, las cosas se han vuelto muy relativas, qué haría? Era un pregunta cuya respuesta no tenía muy clara, seguiría con su mentira? Que significaba ese reencuentro con Draco? Cuando volvería a ver al menor de los Weasley?, atormentada por esas incógnitas se fue durmiendo poco a poco sobre su cama hasta quedar completamente dormida.

* * *

Bueno, el capitulo mas grande que he escrito hasta el momento espero que le guste así de larguito, quiero saber que piensan de estas confusiones, ya Malfoy y Lang se están poniendo a trabajar, planificar sus planes, los lograran separar? Pues quien sabe XD, hasta el próximo capitulo!!

Gracias por sus reviews!! Gracias mis lectores, su apoyo es el que me ha hecho seguir el fic!!, espero más!!

Y como me he enterado no se puede contestar a los reviews, pero esto es una aclaración a Rebeca que me dice, como maneja si esta ciego, bueno chica él no maneja lo maneja su cofer William, el cual pronto volverá a aparecer en el fic! Bueno ahora si chau.


	8. Encuentros Arreglados

HoLa!!

Otro capitulo de esta historia que me ha dado tantas satisfacciones, muchas gracias por leerme y apoyarme siempre, espero que les agrade este capitulo, y no defraudarles, porque ustedes son toda!!

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, sólo algunos que invento yiop.

Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo 8. Encuentros arreglados

Al día siguiente, la castaña se levanta recordando su día anterior, y la confusión la vuelve a recuperar, así que se alista y se prepara para salir a dar una vuelta para aclarar un poco sus pensamientos… Regresa a aquél parque, el cuál fue en donde lo encontró, lo volvió a ver y sus sentimientos antiguos empezaron a florecer nuevamente, y una paz le invadió, el recuerdo de su encuentro, y entendió que no tenía la razón por la cual dudar, porque su amor infinito era hacia el pelirrojo, quería verlo… pero Hilary surgió de su mente y conmemoró su mentira, esa mentira que la asecinaba, reconocía perfectamente los sentimientos que Ron tenía para Hilary, y ella no quería que crecieran el enamoramiento de Ron hacia su otra persona, Ginny le juraba que su hermano estaba enamorado de Hermione, y no permitiera que Hilary le usurpara ese campo, pero ya la mentira estaba muy avanzada, hasta Malfoy sabía, y aunque le prometió no decir nada, ella no confiaba, pero a la vez lo sentía cercano a ella, pero comenzar a tenerle confianza era otro tema completamente diferente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Buenas –se le escuchó pronunciar a Malfoy…

-Hola, soy yo Elizabeth

-Ah… qué quieres

-No me trates así, sabes soy tu socia, y puedo buscar a la mujerzuela esa y…

-Calla! No la llames así

-Empieza a tratarme mejor

-Bueno y que pudiste dejar al pobretón en el hospital?

-No, pero lo invité a fiesta a la cual invitaron a muchos de los médicos del país, y aceptó

-Bien… Me pasaré por médico entonces… en dónde es? Y cuando?

-Es ilegal pasarse por médico

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y puedo hacer lo que sea

-Bien mientras no me metas en problemas -No lo haré

-Es en el Hotel Best Western (N/A. Jaja ahora son las propagandas a los hoteles XD), a las 19 horas, este Sábado

-Muy bien… Esperme ahí -Tienes que ser invitado

-De eso te encargarás vos

-No puedo

-Intenta como

-Pero

-Nada de peros, esto es un acuerdo y lo cumples!

-Bien -Espero la invitación a más tardar el jueves, quedé con Hermione en volvernos a ver…

-No me interesa tus salidas -Ni a mi lo que pienses, así que chao

-Chao

Cómo lo odiaba, pero sin él no quitaría a Hermione del camino, tendría que ir a comprar su vestuario para esa ocasión, luciría mejor que esa Granger, todos tendrán envidia de que él estuviera con ella, allí demostraría su superioridad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la residencia de Hermione, suena el teléfono…

-Buenas Noches…

-Hola Hermy, cómo estas??

-Mal.. Draco, muy bien y vos??

-Muy bien, te llamaba para ver si podrías acompañarme a una fiesta

-Eh... pues… claro!

-De veras! Gracias Hermione

-De nada

-Entonces pasó por ti a las 18 con 30 horas, el sábado y es de gala

-Muy bien gracias

-Y muchas gracias Hermy de verdad, me estas dando una nueva oportunidad -No hay problema, hay que darle una oportunidad a cada persona…

-Entonces hasta luego, hasta el sábado -Hasta el sábado –terminó Mione

Había aceptado una invitación de Malfoy de verdad no esta bien, pero distraerse no le caería nada mal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Señor Malfoy esta listo, estas son las fotos reveladas –le comentó su asistente

-Me parecen muy buenas –exclamó con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

-Bueno señor me retiro…

-Bien… ay cieguito me ayuda mucho tu debilidad… Te quitaré a Mione será mía y de nadie más…

En las fotografías mostraban a cierta persona besando a Ron, todas muy comprometedoras, que lastimarían a cualquiera, y un hombro amigo le ayudará a soportar esa injusticia…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sábado en la tarde… Todos estaban preparados para esa gran fiesta cada uno iba mostrando diferentes trajes de gala que los hacían lucir espectaculares, en el caso de Elizabeth lucía un vestido rojo, de tirantes, pegado al cuerpo con el cual lucía de una manera seductora, el maquillaje exclusivo para la ocasión, el pelo recogido y con colochos, en sí destellaba con su manera de vestir… Simplemente se veía espectacular

Por su parte Ron lucia un traje entero negro y con blusa celeste, la cual hacía juego con sus cegados ojos, simplemente guapísimo, el cual se dirigía junto con su chofer William para recoger a la susodicha.

En cambio, Hermione más sencilla, se vistió con un vestido negro, largo, de tirantes también, su maquillaje era natural, y su pelo suelto, cuando Draco fue por ella simplemente se enamoró más, no había mujer más hermosa que ella en ese momento, pero él no se quedaba atrás, andaba un traje entero gris, y blusa blanco, hacinan juego con su hermosos ojos, ambos se retiraron hacia el auto de Malfoy, en cual era un Nissan de último modelo, de color verde oscuro, de cuatro puertas, de lujo, y acto seguido ambos se fueron a la fiesta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la fiesta Ambas parejas habían arribado, pero aún no se encontraban, de pronto Elizabeth susurró

– Malfoy…

-Qué dijiste –preguntó el pelirrojo

-Nada -Acaso fue Malfoy?

-Ehh… Si eso dije

-Conoces a Draco Malfoy??

-Es que viene en esta lista de invitados, me llamó la atención su apellido…

-Lo conoces?? –preguntó Lang

-Si, fue todo un villano en mis años colegiales, el nos odiaba y el sentimiento era mutuo,

se expresaba mal de mis amigos, y de mí, nunca me cayó bien…

-Ah… Pues estaba invitado a la fiesta, es médico por lo que veo

-Compró ese titulo, porque no lo creo capaz de poder estudiar una carrera como medicina…

-No lo conozco

-Es mejor así – le contestó el pelirrojo

Mientras tanto Malfoy andaba con Hermione la cual había recibido muchos piropos de los presentes, mientras Draco y Elizabeth cada uno por su parte trabajaba para que esa noche fuera el final de la pareja…

Lang se retira de la mesa, diciéndole al pelirrojo que ocupaba ir al baño, mientras Draco hizo lo mismo entonces…

-Bien la primera parte – le indicó el mismo –besa al ciego, y haré que Hermione los vea

-No crees que desconfiará de ti

-No… sí es casualidad…

-Me gusta tu idea, así que besó a Ron

-Exactamente, ahí ella estará muy triste, y estaré para ella

-Dime en cual mesa estas sentada

-En la 9 y vos?

-En la 20 -Bien que comience el plan –finalizó Malfoy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la mesa Hermione se percató de una cabellera roja, pero debido a la oscuridad del lugar no pudo observarla más de cerca, y en ese instante su pareja regresó de su supuesta ida al baño

-Qué miras? –cuestionó el hombre

-Nada…

-Segura?

-Si

-Vamos a bailar

-Esta bien

Mientas tanto en la mesa 9 en la cual estaba Ron esperando a la doctora, en cuanto llegó, realizó lo mismo que su " colega " e invitó a bailar al menor de los Weasley. En la pista de baile se situaba el lugar de acción, todo bien preparado la seña para entenderse fácilmente, y así empezar con el plan, en la pista el baile estaba animado, la condiciones perfectas se presentaron entonces los involucrados efectúan la señal, y forjan lo acordado pero no tomaron en cuenta que no todo sale como uno quisiera, y en ese preciso momento para la música, encienden las luces, y el encargado de la actividad se disculpa por la intromisión, y acto seguido empieza a parlotear al público acerca de un robo que se efectuó de un auto cerca de la localidad del Hotel, así que se les recomendaba que utilizaran en servicio del Hotel bajo techo para mayor seguridad, el acontecimiento ocurrió hace unos instantes, mientras se decía esa información, Hermione logra observar de una manera más cómoda la cabellera rojiza

-Ron… -pronuncia la castaña

Fin del capitulo!! Bueno espero que les haya gustado, exprésenme si les gustó o no, el plan les falló pero a lo mejor tiene uno de reserva, que pasará en esta fiesta… pues en el próximo capitulo, cómo les dije William apareció jaja, nos vemos, creo que será prontito :D


	9. Declaraciones

HoLa!!

Bueno el noveno capitulo de esta historia, escribí este capítulo en el bus, en una tienda, en el mercado, en un cajero, en el banco y creo que nada más, me agarró la inspiración XD

Me parece que será pequeño, porque este capitulo escrito a mano me salió de cinco páginas, si queda cortito aquí era donde quería llegar, así que espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto los que invento yiop.

* * *

Nueva Esperanza

Capítulo 9. Declaraciones

-Ron… -susurró la castaña

-Dijiste Ron? –cuestionó Malfoy

-Sí, me parecía ver a una persona parecída a él- le respondió

-Talvez es sólo tu imaginación

-Si es lo más seguro- finalizó, puesto que ya no volvió a observar esa cabellera rojiza.

Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio -Casi me descubren -pensó

Y terminado el anuncio, regresaron a la animada velada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por otra parte Elizabeth conocía a la perfección que era ahora o nunca, en esta noche el pelirrojo será de absolutamente para ella. Trató de buscar al perteneciente del plan también, ella tenía una idea, mejor se la decía para estar más preparados, debido a que si improvisaba podría irle de muy mala manera, se disculpó con Ron exclamadole que iría a saludar a un colega que ella preciaba mucho, y se retiró.

Mientras encontraba la mesa visualizó la situación, todo estaba como hecho a la medida esto no podría fallarles, cuando logró encontrarle y por suerte de la misma Hermione no esta, Granger se fue por unos instantes al baño.

Cuando esta se acercó a la mesa, se sentón a la par de este

-Malfoy, debemos hablar – le comentó Lang

-Dime, apúrate, pronto vendrá Herms

-Muy bien, tengo un plan y creo que no fallará

-Dime y una sonrisa maliciosa se le asomó por sus labios

Así esta le relató su plan, él gustosamente aceptó, era fenomenal y no fallaría, se alejó pronto, listos para cumplir con su objetivo.

Hermy regresaba del sanitario, y este le volvió a invitar a la pista de baile, no había el porqué negarse, y aceptó, mientras Lang invitó a Ron a darse un paseo por lo jardines del hotel, pero previamente, deberían pasar por la pista de baile, y cuando se encontró junto a Hermione exclamó:

-Hilary!

A la castaña se le paró el corazón, y observó a Ron, su mundo se le vino abajo, pero que haría?

-Hilary, ella es Hermione Granger –corrigió Malfoy, al hacerse que no había observado al menor de los Weasley

-Hilary? Hermione?, Qué sucede aquí?- interrogó Ron

-Pues conozco a la chica que iba a visitarte y se llamaba Hilary, no? Pero esta mujer es como su clon, sin embaargo, este hombre me dice que se llama Hermione Gragea, igual que como me habías dicho que se llamaba tu mejor amiga de la infancia

No sabía como actuar- Ron, déjame explicarte…- rogó la castaña

-Esa voz era de Malfoy? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Si, pero Ron, escucha –siguió Granger

-Tú eres Hilary también? –indagó el menor de los Weasley

-Si, Ron déjame explicarte

-Pues explícame –gritó este

Mientras Malfoy y Lang estaban satisfechos por su excelente trabajo, no podían negar el plan les había salido de maravilla. Los separaron y esto era fruto de su arduo trabajo.

-Ron, cuando te vi, te reconocí, recuerdas, te pregunté tu nombre para cerciorarme que eras vos, pero me dio terror decirte, quién era, no se porqué te mentí, te dije que me llamaba Hilary, y ahí empezó todo… te juro que traté de decirte la verdad

-Porqué? Te avergonzaba que dijeran que estabas saliendo con un ciego, tanta vergüenza te doy!

-No digas eso, por Dios, nunca me darías vergüenza

-Así… No te creo, quería que sufriera, mírate estas con Malfoy, que otra pista necesito, porqué, qué te hice, que te querías vengarte de mi, creíamos que éramos amigos.

-Lo somos

-Sabes yo vi en ti, una nueva esperanza, te odio Hermione Jane Granger, me engañaste, te aprovechaste de este ciego!!

-Yo nunca, por favor, Ron escúchame!!

-No hay nada más que decir, cómo justificas tu mentira, tu vergüenza, o tu cuafulación, si quería hacerme sufrir, felicidades lo lograste!

-Un momento esa nunca fue mi intención, yo no tengo porqué escuchar como me insultas

-Y yo no tengo que escuchar a una mentirosa!

-Tu no me escuchas yo no te quise mentir

-Pero lo hiciste, me heriste, te odio Hermione Granger, hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de vos, y ahora para enterrarme que mi supuesta amiga me engañaba, se hacía pasar por "Hilary", que iluso fui, pero no más!!

-Ron, no sé porqué te mentí, tenía miedo, por favor creeme, nunca quise que sufrieras

-Ya no te creo nada, nunca más, escucha muy bien, de ningún modo me vuelvas a hablar en la vida, vete para siempre, vete, ya no te burlarás de mi, estoy ciego pero me respetas!

-Tu no escuchas! Ron, si así lo quieres, no volverás a saber nada de mi el resto de tu vida!

-Muy bien, no quiero una mentirosa en mi vida! Nunca escucha bien, jamás amaré a alguien como lo hice por vos, Hermione yo estaba enamorado de vos desde Hogwarts, ninguna vez tuve la suficiente valentía de decírtelo! Pero esto terminó, me decepcionaste, te olvidaré. Eli por favor vamonos de aquí lamento que hayas tenido que ver esta escena

-No te preocupes Ronnie – le contestó la doctora

El corazón de la castaña estaba destrozados, la amaba, pero por esa estupidez lo había perdido, de nuevo no tuvo el valor de decirle que ella también lo amaba, desde Hogwarts del mismo modo… Acto seguido se fueron, no querían hacer más espectáculo enfrente de los invitados, los cuales no perdieron detalle alguno de la pelea.

Hermione Lloraba como loca, lo perdió, perdió al ser que mas ha amado en su vida, al único que amará , desde que lo vio fue algo indescriptible y ahora todo estaba perdido, se odiaba así mismo, le mintió y lo peor fue que no pudo explicarle el verdadero motivo, no pudo, porqué tenía que descubrirla y de esa manera, porqué? Estaba devastado, pero así era el plan y el hombro el cual llorar era el de Malfoy, que satisfacción más grande que había sentido, desde esa noche tenía a Mione con él, para él y sólo para él!

Para el caso de Ron, era parecido, esta enfurecido pero dolido, cómo le pudo a ver mentido, la odiaba pero a la vez al amaba, pero ya no más era un mentiroso, estaba con Malfoy, sólo quería jugar con él, con el ciego, nunca creyó eso de la que fue alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, sufría como nadie, no quiso llorar, la separación de sus amigos, yo le había sido devastadora, no lloraría , no se lo merecía, no lloraría por Hermione Granger.

Ambos confeccionadores de la desgracia de los dos amigos estaban festejando, ya eran de ellos, su plan fue todo un éxito, ellos estaban allí para consolar a esas dos almas entristecidas y desilusionadas, ellos estarían allí con ellos para que nadie mi nada pueda hacer que estos dos se vuelvan a unir.

* * *

Fin del capítulo! 

Espero que le haya gustado, ya era hora, no crean que todo ha terminado, apenas es el comienzo ) Espero Reviews!

Una contestación así rápida, para Ariela, pues muchas gracias por tu review! Y la verdad nose cuantos capítulos tendrá todo depende de mi inspiración . Bueno me despido, millones de gracias por leerme.


	10. Isabella Johns

HoLa!!

El décimo capitulo de esta historia, de verdad estoy asombrada de que llegue a este capitulo, cuando lo empecé a escribir, nunca creí que llegara a este punto y miren me ahora ya estoy aquí. Gracias por sus reviews!!

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto los que invento yiop.

* * *

Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo 10. Isabella Johns

Esa noche Ron se quedó en la casa de la doctora no deseaba de alguna manera regresar a su departamento, cuando estuvo más calmado debido a su ira, parló por unas horas con Elizabeth de toda la historia de su amor frustrado cuyo nombre era: Hermione Granger. También le relató de Katherine Johns, su novia la cual murió hace cuatro años y mañana cumpliría el quinto año de su partida, él le contó que ella fue la única que logró que no pensara en la castaña, cuando conoció a la señorita Johns, había salido sólo hace un año de Hogwarts, pronto empezaría su segundo año de carrera como auror, en su tercer año sucedió lo del accidente, y paró sus estudios, se encerró en la depresión, primero en la muerte de su pareja y segundo su ceguera.

Actualmente no trabajaba, Ginny le ayudaba con los gastos, para ella no era un problema, pero él se sentía como un mantenido, pero no sabia que trabajo podría realizar entonces, aceptó lentamente a ser un mantenido, había buscado mucha información acerca de tratamientos para la vista, y visitó a muchos oftalmólogos pero ninguno le daba una buena señal.

Su vida era monótona, aburrida, deprimida, hasta que se encontró con ella… pero le mintió disfrazándose, y poniéndose de nombre Hilary, era como una luz nueva, una nueva esperanza, no podía explicar el efecto que causaba en él, era mágico, pero ella le hacía recordar a su amiga sabelotodo, y comprendió que no la había podido olvidar, que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no debía perdonar, porqué? A lo mejor era solo una alianza con Malfoy, pero estaba muy confundido, y lo mejor era olvidarla, no quería explicación alguna, si fuese por asociación le dolería demasiado y por mentirle, ella no tenía el motivo, de cualquier manera no justificaba sus acciones, lo mejor era no acordarse más de ella, arrancársela del corazón y de la mente para siempre.

Lang sólo escuchaba atentamente, no perdía detalle, cada vez se enamoraba más de él, era magnífico, y le demostraba confianza, y esto le hizo sonreír levemente. Elizabeth no deseaba ir muy rápido, poco a poco se lo iría ganando para que fuera sólo de ella, y sintió esa satisfacción que le rodeaba por todo el cuerpo.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana se fueron durmiendo, él en el sillón de la sala, mientras ella en su recámara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por su parte Malfoy llevó a la castaña a su hogar, ella le invitó a pasar, desahogándose de su triste vida, ella trabajaba en una empresa muggle, se había graduado de administración de empresas, ya que se quería apartar debido a su paz interior, y prefirió alejarse del mundo mágico, y así también podría olvidarse un poco de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, de el cual había estado enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo y no había logrado olvidar.

Un día caminaba por el parque quería olvidarse de tanto trabajo y se topó con él, indagó para verificar si realmente era él, y acertó, él le relató de su ceguera y todo lo ocurrido, optó por mentirle, la razón fue su miedo, no sabía como actuar enfrente de él, qué explicación le daría si ellos no se volvieron a ver, perdieron contacto, ella se fue y no regresó, conocía que si tenía contacto con Harry puesto que se había emparejado con Ginny, después de un año que la pelirroja había salido de Hogwarts, esta estudió para sanadora, pero no realizaba su profesión, no por el momento porque se acomodaba a su nueva vida de matrimonio, y descansaría por el primer año, además cuidaba de su hermano y Harry si pudo terminar su carrera como auror.

También temía la reacción de ellos dos, pero no era una sensación tan fuerte como que el menor de los Weasley se enterara, no quería dar razones, no le quería darle a él razones por la cuales perdieron contacto, no era fácil decirle, "sabes me alejé de ustedes porque soy una cobarde que nunca que pudo decir que te amo, y ahora temo tu reacción"

Era una situación espantosa, pero ahora él descubrió toda la verdad, hasta se le había declarado, ella era la ciega, no él, pudieron ser felices pero ahora todo estaba acabado.

Draco se fue de su vivienda a las dos de la mañana, con una promesa de volverse a ver pronto, ya que su compañía era grata, y no tenía en nadie más en quién confiar.

Al llegar a su casa, notó las fotografías que le habían proporcionado, eran Elizabeth besando a Ron…

-Esto hará que lo olvides para siempre mi querida Hermy –pensó Malfoy, y con esto se le asomó una sonrisa en los labios

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al pasar de los días, a la separada pareja se lo podía notar un semblante triste, desganado, su alejamiento les hacía muy mal, pero la vida seguía, ambos causantes de su división disfrutaban los frutos de su plan, primero Hermione aceptó ser la novia de Malfoy eso era increíble, pero al menos se sentí un poco mejor, él era tierno con ella, no le podía negar, puesto que le ayudó en sus peores momentos con Ron.

Al enterarse el matrimonio Potter de lo sucedido intentaron en buscar a Mione, pero se percataron que ella jamás le reveló nada de donde trabajaba, investigaron y la castaña cambió de residencia, estaba desparecida, pero ellos la encontrarían, Ron y Hermione se amaban de eso ambos estaban seguros, esto sólo era un obstáculo, pero ellos ayudarían a que se volvieran a encontrar… Pero su búsqueda no daba frutos, pero no se rendirían, por el momento apoyaban a Ron en lo que fuese, conocían su carácter, su necedad era mejor tenerlo vigilado

Lang había avanzado a pasos agigantados con el pelirrojo, salían repetidamente, él la recogía y la llevaba a su casa, claro William los llevaba, la chica no le caía muy bien al chofer, pero pensó que mejor no decía nada.

El menor de los Weasley fue a visitar a Elizabeth en el Hospital, fue ayudado por una enfermera que lo conocía, puesto que recodaba su alojamiento en ese lugar, la muchacha lo dejó en unos asientos mientras atendía a una paciente la cual andaba un poco perdida por el lugar, estaban en la sala de espera de emergencias, cuando una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, tez blanca, mediana altura exclama:

-Ron... Ronald Weasley…

-Si, quién eres??

-No te acuerdas de mí

-Lo lamento pero no, aunque parece que vos si de mí, me podes decir de donde nos conocemos

-Claro, yo soy Isabella Johns

-Isabella… Bella?

Y fue corriendo a abrazarlo...

-Si soy yo, y dime como va todo?

De toda la familia Johns, Isabella era la única que no señaló al pelirrojo de asesino, porque cuando su hermana murió su familia lo culpaba, pero la chica no lo hizo, la razón era que ella vio lo sucedido, sin embargo, sus padres no la escuchaban, el dolor hacía que lo culparan, pero meditaron que con su ceguera ya era suficiente castigo, pero ellos siempre se llevaron de maravilla, la muchacha era muy simpática, inocente, era muy buena persona, su personalidad es única, como la de su excusado, por algo se llevaban muy bien.

-En lo que cabe bien y vos?

-Bien, vengo a ver al médico, me casé y estoy esperando a un hijo

-Felicidades –le digo este con un tono sincero, le agradecía que nunca lo culpara de aquél accidente –Y en que mes estas?

-Soy un poco exagerada, vengo con mucha frecuencia, y apenas estoy en el segundo mes

-Espero que crezca sano, y que sea un gran hombre/mujer de bien, de verdad Bella, te felicito

-Gracias! Y vos que haces por acá? En un hospital era en donde menos creería encontrarte

-Jeje! Estoy por visitar a una amiga, trabaja aquí

-Oh que bien! Y como te ha ido con tus noviecillas? –cuestionó con un tono de voz divertida

-Después de tu hermana no he encontrado a alguien tan leal, honesta y trabajadora

-Ay que lindo, mi hermana supo escoger bien, pero… olvidémonos de eso, sabes hoy cumple 5 años desde que ella… vos sabes

-Si…

-Pero dejemos de pensar en ella con tristeza, recordémosla como la gran persona que fue y enfoquémonos en la razón del porqué no has tenido a ninguna noviecilla, sos guapísimo ex cuñadito

-Jeje, sabes creo que pronto cambiará eso

-Así, ya sé con tu amiga de por esto lados del hospital

-Jaja, sos adivina

-Soy mujer, y pronto madre! Somos adivinas

-No lo dudes! Bella sabes que hace mucho tiempo no voy a la tumba de tu hermana… y si no te molesta me podrías dar la dirección

-No te preocupes, yo también iré por allá, si quieres me acompañas

-Pero tu familia

-Ellos no asistirán, mis papas están de viaje, están de vacaciones, cumplieron 20 años de casados y los hijos les dimos un regalo, y Dilan dice que no tiene tiempo, así que solo voy yo, mi marido esta trabajando, hoy era mi día libre en mi trabajo, por suerte

-Me alegro, y en qué trabajas?

-En una empresa, lo que pasa es que mi marido es muggle, entonces dejé el trabajo en el ministerio, y me vine a vivir con mi marido, y ahora trabajo en una empresa muy exitosa

-Bueno me retiro porque sino llegaré tarde a la cita, para revisar a mi bebe, pero, entonces me acompañaras al cementerio

-A donde?- interrumpió Lang

-Eli ella es Isabella Johns, la hermana de mi ex novia, Katherine

-Un gusto, yo soy la doctora Elizabeth Lang, pero Ronnie, quedaste en salir conmigo a compra algunos instrumentos que necesito…

-Ay no quiero entrometerme, tenías un compromiso, mi hermana desde donde este comprenderá, tranquilo Ron, si quieres anoto la dirección del cementerio, y la visitas un día de estos

-Esta bien – exclamó un poco avergonzado el pelirrojo

Elizabeth le donó una hoja, y bolígrafo, en donde anotó la dirección

-Bueno Ron me despido, nos vemos luego

-Si quieres te doy mi numero, es muy grato volverte a encontrar –indicó el muchacho

-Claro, espérame y lo escribo acá por el celular

Dicho el numero, esta se despidió

-Ahora si, no atraso más, chao Ron, te estaré contando como va mi hijito

-Hasta luego Bella!

Acto seguido ambos se fueron rápidamente a comprar los instrumentos tan "apresurados" a la doctora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el ministerio de magia, Harry trabajaba en una investigación, cuando estaba por los pasillos, te topó con nada más y nada menos, que con Neville Longbottom

-Hola Harry!- saludó el chico

-Hola Neville! Cómo ha estado todo?

-Muy bien, me casé

-Así quién es la afortunada?

-Luna

-Me alegro

-Me enteré que te casaste con Ginny Weasley

-Si es correcto

-Felicidades también y como están Ron, Hermione?

Le relató de la ceguera de Ron, que vivía en un mismo edificio, en departamentos, que este se aparecía desde su casa hasta el ministerio, puesto que ninguno del matrimonio Potter quería abandonar a Ron, y este realizaba su vida allá, de Hermione no le dijo mucho, sólo que no ha escuchado de ella en meses.

-Me gustaría verlos a todos de nuevo

-A mi también, Luna es una gran amiga y hace mucho que no los veía

-No creo que mi esposa se enoje, entonces, si no te molesta te invito a mi casa a cenar, trae con tigo a Ginny, Ron, sé que a Luna le encantará verlos

-Claro

-Te parece el sábado que viene a las 7 pm?

-Si, esta perfecto

-Bien te doy la dirección de mi casa, los espero a todos!

Le dio al dirección, y quedaron en verse el día acordado

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

El jefe de la compañía en la cual trabajaba Isabella, se llamaba BERT, le llamó para darle una noticia

-Señora Isabella White, se le ha ascendido, por el momento trabajará en conjunto, y en la misma oficina que la señorita Hermione Granger

-Muchas gracias por el ascenso

-No hay de que verdaderamente se lo merecía

La chica llegó a la oficina y acomodó sus cosas, y cuando llegó la castaña, le saludó

-Hola como estas?

-Hola, porqué te instalas en mi oficina? –preguntó Mione un poco confundida

-Bueno, me ascendieron, entonces trabajaremos en conjunto, y compartiremos oficina, lo lamento el jefe te diría, pero me adelante, lo siento!

-Ah que bien!, lo lamentó fui muy descortés, no tienes el porqué disculparte, y ambas se sonrieron.

-No importa, empezamos de nuevo, mi nombre es Isabella White!

-El mío es Hermione Granger

-Será un placer trabajar con vos

-Igualmente

Ambas chicas se llevaban de maravilla, sin la más mínima idea que tenían a una persona conocida en común. Y el cual su nueva compañera de trabajo no deseaba saber nada, empezaba una nueva vida, con alguien que nunca se lo imaginó, pero era una nueva esperanza para dejar atrás todo el dolor ocasionado.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 

Bueno como ven todo se va entrelazando, no duden un posible reencuentro, por nuestra querida Isabella, será?

Aclaro, Isabella Johns: nombre de soltera, Isabella White: el nombre de casada, he ahí la diferencia, pero son la misma persona

Hasta el próximo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, espero más chau byee!


	11. La cena

HoLa!!

Bueno el undécimo capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews, deberás me animan, espero complacerles con el capitulo.

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto algunos que invento yiop.

* * *

Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo 11. La cena

Ambas chicas con el pasar de los días, fueron simpatizando más, se contaban acerca de sus vidas, se convertían en buenas amigas, y ambas eran excelentes trabajadoras, no había ninguna queja.

Hermione le relató de su vida, ya sabía que la otra chica también era de la comunidad mágica así que no había problema, le contó que asistió a Hogwarts, que se hizo amiga de dos chicos, de Harry Potter, y el otro dijo que tuvieron una gran pelea y mejor ni nombrarlo quería, la otra chica entendió, y la castaña continuó con su cuento, le expresó que era la mejor de todo el colegio, salió con honores, pero por algunos problemas se regresó a el mundo muggle.

Bella por su parte, le relató que no fue a Hogwarts, si no a otra escuela de magia y hechizaría, también localizada en Inglaterra, tenia dos hermanos una ya fallecida, y el otro que casi ni lo veía, era casada y esperaba su hijo, tan solo tenía 21 años, pero se enamoró locamente de su marido, no esperaron para casarse y ya nacería el fruto de su amor, era feliz, con gusto dejó el mundo mágico por él –el verdadero amor solo se encuentra una vez y no hay que dejarlo ir – le contó Bella.

Esa chica algo tenía familiar, le recordaba por muy extrañamente a Ron, esa manera de ser autentica, un poco loca, expresiva. –Si se conocieran de seguro que se llevarían muy bien- pensó la castaña, y no sabía lo razonable que era.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se encontraba con ahora su actual novio Draco Malfoy, estaban en la casa de la chica, pasaban tiempo juntos, salían, hablaban de todo un poco, la relación no era mala, mas bien nunca creyó poder tener algo así con el rubio.

El problema es que no era lo mismo, el chico podía ser una maravilla, tratarla de una manera especial, sentirse en confianza, pero no era pelirrojo, con ojos azules hermosos, no era Ron, y ese era el único problema, que ella todavía lo amaba más y más cada día. A su actual pareja le tomó cariño, lo quería mucho, pero no era amor, no sentía lo mismo al besarlo, al abrazarlos, al mirarlo, era completamente diferente, con el pelirrojo tan solo al verlo ya se derretía, besarlo (aunque fue solo una vez) sentía una ricura, abrazarlo era sentirse de él, que el mundo no importaba, sensación que no sentía, sólo él le hacía sentir, pero ya lo tenía perdido.

Sin embargo, esto no fue desapercibido por Malfoy, sentía celos, odio, todo lo que hizo y la tenía, pero a la vez no la tenía, le pertenecía a él. Lo detestaba mientras existiera, conocía perfectamente que ella lo amaba –tiene q desaparecer- pensaba, lo detestaba pero ya no le quitaría a Hermione, ella sería para él siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era sábado, la cita en la casa de Neville y Luna, se cumpliría, los que asistirían serían Harry, Ginny y Ron, el último sin ganas, pero de todas maneras asistiría.

Los tres vestían muy casual, por ejemplos Harry vestía, una camisa de color café y unos jeans y zapatos de vestir, por su parte, su amada esposa vistió de blusa rosada con pantalones ajustados negros y zapatos de taco medianamente alto, también de color rosado, mientras su hermano quién estaba a una esquina listo para despegar lucía una blusa celeste, con jeans y unas tennis de color blanco, lucía muy guapo fuese lo que fuese que se pusiera.

Todos listos encaminaron para viajar a la casa de los señores Longbottom, por vía red flu, y enseguida desaparecieron y se encontraban en la casa de sus amigos.

Una vez allí observaron el hogar de la pareja, era un lugar cómodo, mediano, las paredes de color blanco, todo estaba ordenado, los muebles eran de color verde, y la cortinas le hacían juego, era de dos pisos, las escaleras eran de color verde también, la cocina era soñada, extensa y blanca, los baños todo de un solo color azul, los cuartos eran tres uno de estudio que estaba un poco desordenado, el cuarto de la pareja que era cómodo, una cama, mesas de dormir a ambos lados, un closet, y el tercer cuarto era un baño tambien.

Después de admirar la casa se sentaron en el comedor, la mesa era de vidrio, con un mantel que lo cubría de color blanco, las sillas hacían juego así que eran blancas del mismo modo. Los cinco se sentaron y platicaron por largo rato de sus vidas, empezaron los anfitriones relataron que se volvieron a encontrar en el ministerio, y ahí se fueron frecuentando, ahora Luna trabajaba para el profeta, era una de las mejores periodistas, realizaba muchas entrevistas a personas famosas, especialistas, entre otros, al tener mucho contacto se fueron enamorando uno del otro, se hicieron novios, y se casaron, la boda fue sencilla sin muchos invitados.

-Y no los pudimos localizar –comentó la rubia

-Si nos habíamos desaparecido –adjuntó Ginny riendo

-De verdad los felicito- correspondió Harry

Y siguieron contando más detalles de su boda, después fue el turno de la pareja de recién casados, estuvieron saliendo por mucho tiempo, la fiesta fue íntima, pero no dejó de ser una excelente fiesta, ahora vivían en unos departamentos, la pareja junto a Ron, quién permanecía muy callado en la cena.

Luna trajo la comida, mientras todos se servían, y a Ron le servía la rubia, comieron amenamente, relatando aventuras de Hogwarts, muchas de ellas relataban a Hermione, y el chico hacía mala cara, pero no decía nada, solo callaba, no importaba todo lo sucedido, aún la amaba, y en vez de amarla menos, la amaba más, era un martirio continuo, Elizabeth era buena, la quería pero no era Hermione, simplemente esa era la diferencia. Alguien lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos…

-Ron, porqué tan callado –cuestionó Luna

-No por nada

-Sabes no debes de cambiar tanto por estar ciego

-Es que no soy el mismo, me entiendes

-Si te entiendo, pero si eres el mismo, es un cambio de vida nada más, aprende a vivir con lo que tienes…

-Lo sé, pero es difícil…

-Sabes, estoy en un artículo de un profesional de la vista, como le llaman los muggles?

-Oftalmólogos

-Si eso mismo!

-Y que pasó con eso??

-Pues el esta con una investigación con relación de la gente no vidente, y talvez te pueda ayudar…

-Ya fui a muchos…

-Pero no pierdes nada intentándolo de nuevo no??

El tono tan convincente de la chica, esa insistencia, se dijo así mismo –por qué no?- y respondió- esta bien, lo iré a ver

-Me alegro Ron!!! Te daré la dirección, y guárdala, creo que se te hará fácil, es muggle, entonces no tendrás problema

Acto seguido fue a buscar un pergamino y pluma, en los cuales anotó la dirección.

-Ten –le dio la rubia

-Gracias de nuevo

-No hay de que, espero que te ayude mucho, es muy bueno

-Lo mismo espero

La velada terminó, con un pelirrojo más animando, todo se fueron y seguidamente se durmieron estaban cansados, la reunión con las señores Longbottom fue muy divertida, y traía nueva esperanza para cierto pelirrojo, le devolvería la luz de sus ojos? Al menos trataría, no estaba seguro, pero se arriesgaría además que perdería en el proceso?

* * *

Fin del capitulo!

Wa si muy corito, pero acá quería llegar, espero que les guste, volverá a ver?, quién sabe!! Gracias por sus reviews, wiii llegaron a 50, muchas gracias de veras, espero más!! Los dejo chau byee!!

Contestando rápidamente, a meli black, no se si los gemelos los incluiré, puede ser una buena opción, MoonyMarauderGirl pues si si Herms y Malfoy salen, pero espera que no será por mucho tiempo o si? Pues hasta el próximo capitulo!! Gracias por los reviews, me ayudan a seguir, los quiero bye!!


	12. Descubrimientos

HoLa!!!

Bueno el duodécimo capitulo de esta historia muy feliz por eso, muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad lo aprecio mucho!!!

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto los que invento yiop.

* * *

Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo 12. Descubrimientos

Al día siguiente de la gran cena en la casa de los Longbottom, el pelirrojo disfrutaba un bello amanecer, se baño y alistó rápidamente debido a que Elizabeth vendrá por él a darle una vuelta, el chico ya tenía práctica, conocía su hogar como la palma de su mano, por eso no le fue difícil en alistarse completamente solo, el chico vestía una camisa de botones blancas, con un jeans, y unas tennis blancas, todo combinaba y lucía tan guapo quién no se enamoraría de él.

Al cabo de unos minutos alguien tocó la puerta del departamento del hermoso soltero, se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento, y le abrió

-Ron!!! –y le besó la mejilla

-Bella? –cuestionó

-Si soy yo, me las arreglé para conseguir tu dirección, espero que no te molesta, o si no lo siento mucho

El chico sonreía tan humilde que era su ex cuñada –tranquila tonta, más bien me la hubieras pedido –replicó el pelirrojo

Levemente se sonrojó –no pensé en eso –meditó la señora White –estas esperando a alguien? –preguntó

-Si a Elizabeth…

-Yo creo que ella me odia

-No, lo creo Bella

-No, bueno es que vos… no viste –casi en un chillido exclamó la ultimo

-No te preocupes, no veo y esa es la realidad

-Ron… es que me da un poco de pena, no sé, lo siento….

-Tranquila Bella, no hay problema

Y esta sonrió –bueno como te decía – en tono chismoso –ella me vio con celos, vieras que terror, se ve que la tenes loca por vos –finalizó la bella empresaria con un poco de picardía

-No digas eso

-Ay cuñadito, no podes negar sos una guapura, pero jamás como mi esposito –indicó esta en forma graciosa

-No lo creo – respondió con el mismo tono gracioso

Siguieron vacilando, esta le contó de sus ascenso y de lo bien que lo pasaba, la chica estaba muy sola, su marido trabajaba continuamente, pero se veían poco, pero tenía contacto a diario, le narró de su nueva amiga, y compañera de trabajo, le expresó lo buena persona que era, lo genial que se llevaban

-Me alegro Bella – le respondió el muchacho

-Gracias Ron!!!

-Y como se llama?

-Se llama…

En cuanto vuelven a tocar la puerta, y esta vez si era Elizabeth, quién miró de manera despreciativa a la chica, quien llevaba una blusa verde agua de tirantes y para maternal debido a su embarazo, aunque exageraba por que sólo tenía dos meses, pero estaba ilusionadísima, unos jeans y zapatos del mismo color de la blusa bajos, sin tacón, para Lang eso era un pecado –una mujer sin tacones, no es femenina –ese era el pensamiento de la médica.

-Hola –saludó Isabella

-Ah, hola –le contestó la doctora, la cual llevaba un vestido de tirntes, y hasta alrededor de 7 dedos de la rodilla de color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón alto también del mismo color – lo siento pero Ronnie y yo quedamos en salir

-Oh, si es cierto, lo siento, solo vine a realizar una visita rápida y me quedé mas de la cuenta, lo lamento

Esa "ex –cuñadita" le empezó a caer mal, Ron la ignoraba cual "esa" estaba en frente, pero conocía que estaba casada y embarazada, conocía a SU pelirrojo y él no andaría con una mujer casada y menos embarazada, estaba aliviada por ese lado. Mientas la chica estaba despidiéndose de su cuñadito

-Bueno me voy, ya vino por quién me "adora" y viene por ti, así que no atraso más, me alegra haber hablado con vos

-Igual Bella nos vemos después

-Claro porque no he terminado de contarte

Esa chica era como su mejor amiga, pero al pensar en esa palabra se le vino a la mente "Hermione Granger", y todo cambiaba, aún sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, pero no debía mostrarlo, no ahora.

La señora White salió, y ni se despidió de la doctora, tenía su orgullo y no dejaría que la trataran de esa manera.

Acto seguido, tomó la mano del menor de los Weasley y fueron al auto de Lang, esta manejaba, era el día libre de William. Fueron a un restaurante cerca del parque, ambos comieron, platicaron, el restaurante se llamaba "Good Morning in London", pidieron un desayuno de Hot Cakes y miel, con un jugo de naranja, era delicioso y el establecimiento era pequeño, de color anaranjado y piel en las paredes, con las mesas blancas y sillas también, los meseros eran amables, el lugar era muy precioso sin importar sus pequeñas instalaciones y lo poco popular que era, era especial.

-Elizabeth –cuestionó una voz detrás de la doctora

Esta volvió a ver y exclamó –Roger McGregor –exclamó sorprendida

-Si ese mismo, los años no pasan por ti, Elizabeth esta muy hermosa –complementó McGregor

McGregor era un señor de aproximadamente 50 años, era delgado y alto, su pelo era canoso, y llevaba puesto traje entero gris, su familia los esperaba en la otra mesa.

-Roger McGregor… exclamó el pelirrojo

-Si

-Ay que tonta, se me olvidó presentarlos, Ron este es Roger McGregor, Roger este es Ronald Weasley

-Un gustó –exclamó Roger

-Él es un gran oftalmólogo, Roger McGregor

El pelirrojo extendió una tarjeta, y el oftalmólogo entendió de su problema, era ciego, miró la tarjeta y le preguntó

-Chico de donde la cogiste, son de mi consultorio

-Una amiga me dio esa tarjeta, me recomendó ir con usted para observar mi problema, soy ciego sabe

-Si, señor Weasley me di cuenta, y como se llama su amiga

-Luna

-Ay que mujer más animada, es única

Ambos rieron por el comentario, mientras Lang escuchaba interesada la plática…

-Mire señor Weasley, venga mañana a mi consultorio y ahí le atenderé veré que puedo hacer para su caso, estoy trabajando con tecnología avanzada para problemas con no videntes.

-Me parece espectacular, seguro me verá mañana por su consultorio

-Me alegro, bueno Elizabeth me retiro mi familia me esta esperando en la otra mesa, nos vemos, y se despidieron de besa en la mejilla, hasta mañana señor Weasley

-Hasta mañana

-Ron! Que bueno talvez Roger te pueda ayudar!!

-Si –dijo con voz risueña –te iba a pedir el favor si me podrías llevar –terminó el chico

-Claro, te llevaré y a lo mejor y hay una oportunidad- finalizó Lang

Luego caminaron por más tiempo, y regresaron al departamento del chico, mientras hablaban, finalmente, la doctora se fue para descansar y al día siguiente llevar al menor de los Weasley ante Roger McGregor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el consultorio del oftalmólogo, la pareja esperaba mientras el doctor observaba a un paciente antes que a Ron.

-Ronald Weasley –se le escuchó decir a la secretaria –pase adelante –terminó

Lang entró con él, el consultorio era en un edificio en el centro de Londres, el cubículo perteneciente al consultorio era de paredes pintadas de blanco, muebles azules y cortinas del mismo color, la secretaria se encontraba en la esquina, con su escritorio de vidrio, la computadora, y algunos papeles. Ya en el mismo consultorio era muy parecido al exterior paredes blancas, escritorio de madera perteneciente a McGregor, muebles y cortinas azules como las de la sala de espera, ambos se sentaron.

-Bueno señor Weasley, primero ocupo llenar este formulario para su expediente, por favor Beth ayuda al señor –finalizó Roger

La chica recogió el papel y empezaron a rellenarlo, cuando terminaron, se lo devolvieron al médico, este examinó el expediente, y continuó

-Muy bien, quiero hacerle una serie de radiografías para poder observar mejor la situación –explicó McGregor

Le examinó los ojos con un foco y volvió a agregar –me gustaría tener los resultados de las radiografías lo antes posible, le recomendaré un lugar que las manda directamente a mi consultorio para ahorrar tiempo, si quiere te doy la dirección Ely y lo llevas a practicar esos exámenes lo antes posible

-Claro Roger no hay problema yo lo llevó

-Muy bien lo veo dentro de una semana, que les vaya bien, hasta luego –finalizó el oftalmólogo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la tarde, el pelirrojo le relató a su hermana y cuñado la visita al médico, ambos se alegraron tenían la esperanza de que volviera a ver

-Es una nueva esperanza –exclamó la pelirroja

-Esa es la palabra clave Gin –indicó su hermano

-Y para cuando es la cita- cuestionó el "niño que vivió"

-Dentro de una semana, estoy muy emocionado –narraba el hermano de la pelirroja

-Nosotros también –complementó su mejor amigo

La reunión continuó, la pareja Potter decidió no tocar el tema de Hermione, no querían opacarle la felicidad a su amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la semana regresaron con el médico.

-Muy bien –exclamó este –he examinado tu problema Weasley y me parece que con una operación con la tecnología que me llegará en unos meses, te podremos operar, y todo esta a favor a que vuelvas a ver

-Enserio! –gritó el chico

-Si señor Weasley

-Que bueno Ron –exclamó Lang –volverás a ver…

-Si!!! –gritaba emocionado el chico.

-Elizabeth me encantaría que me ayudaras con la operación del señor –terminó Roger

-Claro, si a Ron no le molesta

-Claro que no Ely –respondió el pelirrojo

-Bueno, la maquinaria me lleva dentro de cinco meses, que le parece si lo operamos dentro de seis meses, mientras todo se acomoda, les parece

-Claro estuve muchos años sin vista, esperar medio año más no tiene importancia –complementó el chico

-Excelente, entonces los veo dentro de seis meses – indicó el médico

-Muchas gracias doctor –señaló Ron

-De nada

Al salir del consultorio, Lang expresó

-Sólo seis meses, nada más Ron, y probablemente volverás a ver

-Tendré que agradecerle a Luna un día de estos –meditó

Era tanta la emoción que la chica lo besó en los labios, esa misma imagen que cierta castaña encontró en un sobre que le había llegado a su hogar, el cual contenía unas fotos del chico y Elizabeth basándose, se observaron unas lágrimas asomándosele por el rostro

-Ron… me engañabas –se le escuchó chillar –me engañabas aún sin saber quién era yo realmente… Te olvidaré también, si estas feliz con esa Elizabeth… Yo te olvidaré- Y continuó llorando

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Mas largo, sii wiii, me parece que vamos llegando ahorita al final de esta historia, cuenta regresiva, pues no tengo con exactitud el monto de capítulos, pero ya pronto. Gracias por su infinito apoyo que me han dado para continuar con el fic, muchas gracias!!! Los quiero :P


	13. La Operación

HoLa!!

Bueno mi discurso: Es una alegría llegar al décimo tercer capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad hacen que quiera continuar el fic, cuenta regresiva, próximamente el final, no son mas de 2 o 3 capítulos creo, vamos a ver como se dan las situaciones, reitero muchas gracias los quiero.

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Roweling excepto los que invento yiop.

* * *

Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo 13. La operación

En el calendario de cierto pelirrojo continuaba la cuenta regresiva para su operación, se le notaba más feliz, más dinámico, más de todo, era absolutamente feliz, esa esperanza verdadera, esa esperanza que lo hacia soñar con nuevas oportunidades de superación…

-Una esperanza que no se llama ni Hilary… Ni Hermione Granger…. –pensaba este

Ante todo no la lograba olvidar, Lizzie había sido demasiado buena con él, desde aquella vez que se accidentó bajando de las escaleras, por culpa, de ella… de esa castaña… lo había tratado de lo más y mejor, incondicional, siempre ahí…

-Es una magnifica persona –meditó el menor de los Weasley

Le empezaba a atraer, le tenía mucho cariño, la quería pero no la amaba, ese campo estaba totalmente destruido, nadie podría entrar allí porque simplemente sólo Mione pudo entrar para que nadie más lo pudiese realizar.

-Por qué no te puedo olvidar? –se cuestionaba todos los días – me mentiste, me engañaste –se auto repetía esas palabras tratando de auto convérsense de que era lo mejor, olvidarla… cuestión muy difícil… cómo desearía volverla a ver, escucharla, abrazarla, esos deseos que aún no desaparecían, era su veneno, un veneno bello llamado amor…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los días transcurrían y nada nuevo pasaba… No lo lograba olvidar…

-Estas bien Mione? –exclamó Bella

-Si, estoy perfectamente…

-Sabes, desde que somos compañeras, sólo una vez que vi sonreír

-Cómo que una vez, yo siempre sonrío, estoy feliz. Draco es muy bueno, tengo una relación, una realización personal, trabajo, grandes amigos –respondió la castaña

-Segura? No lo creo, sólo una vez vi un resplandor en tus ojos, esa felicidad, ese brillo que no se compara, ese iluminación que tiene es mujer emanorada una mujer feliz

-Claro que si, estoy feliz, soy feliz

-Mentirosa, Hermione no te creo, no me engañes, a ver muéstrame esa foto por la cual tus ojos se iluminaron, quién es? Cómo se llama? Por que estoy segura que Draco no es…

La castaña quedó pasmada, era una foto de ella y Ron, en el séptimo curso, se le notaba tanto?, pero lo olvidaría, él estaba con Elizabeth y ella con Malfoy, todos felices, con sus parejas, sus vidas… -pero sin amor, porque aún lo amas-repetía una voz

-Hermione, estas ahí? –gritaba Isabella

-Eh, si estoy acá –contestó soltando un suspiro

-En quién pensabas? –averiguó en forma pícara

-En nadie… sólo no nada, olvídalo

-Sólo que?

-No… -y unas lágrimas se le salieron

-Ay Hermy quién fue?

-Él me odia, y yo lo amo… Isabella, no sé por qué le mentí, si no ahora lo tuviera conmigo…

La chica de pelo castaño oscuro, la abrazó –Tranquila dime, cuéntame la historia- tranquilizó

-No aún no, no lo quiero recordar, es muy difícil, te prometo que ponto te lo contaré, ahora no, quiero olvidarlo, despedazarlo de mi mente, de mi corazón…

-Esta bien Mione, todo a su tiempo, regresamos a trabajar si –le comunicó amistosamente

-Si y secándose la lágrimas, continuaron trabajando

Pero dentro del corazón de la castaña no todo estaba bien, su relación con el chico Slytherin era pasable, él era amable, era el mejor hombre, pero no lo amaba, y eso le dolía, por qué no lo podría amar con ese chico pelirrojo, el cual se adueño de ella para toda la vida, el protagonista de sus innumerables peleas, de sus sueños más hermosos, sinceramente nadie ocupará el espacio que ocupa él, se infundió en su alma, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, la resignación era el único consuelo, sólo eso…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasaron seis meses, muy rápidos para todos, su vida monótona no les impedía la felicidad que sentían, un día antes del gran día, el día de la operación

-Harry, quiero proponerle a Ely que sea mi novia –le comentó el pelirrojo

-Estas seguro- cuestionó el pelinegro

-Si, ella me ha apoyado siempre, me quiere, y me lo ha demostrado, ya es hora que me olvide de ella, quiero darme una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida…

Los señores Potter, se juraron asimismos no mencionarla para nada a su mejor amiga, conocían perfectamente el dolor que esto le causaría al bello hermano de su esposa, entonces optaron por buscarla, pero pareciera que se la tragara la tierra, no encontraron nada, sólo darle su apoyo incondicional…

-Si eso quieres, hazlo date una oportunidad amigo

-Gracias Harry, se lo pediré en la cena de hoy en tu casa

-Me parece bien…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La cena celebraría un día antes de la operación del pelirrojo, los invitados fueron Luna, Neville, Harry, Ginny (puesto que era en su hogar), Elizabeth, y Ron (claro no podía faltar). Eran las 6 p.m. cuando empezaron a llegar a la casa del matrimonio

Además de los anfitriones, los cuales iban vestidos de manera informal, en el caso de la menor de los Weasley lucía un par de jeans, unos zapatos bajos de color blanco y una blusa manga larga del mismo color que el de sus zapatos, su marido iba vestido de camisa beige, pantalón y zapatos negros, era una cena de pura felicidad.

Los primeros en llegar fueron la pareja de Luna y Neville quienes vistieron similarmente que e matrimonio Potter. Se saludaron, se sentaron, hablaron un poco en cuanto afuera…

-Eli antes de entrar quiero decirte algo –dijo nervioso el chico

-Qué pasa Ron? –preguntó confusa, pero a la vez ansiosa que le diría ese hombre al que tanto amaba y hoy lucía hermoso, esa camisa celeste, jeans azules, y zapatos blancos –informal es guapísimo –pensó esta mientras esperaba que el chico le respondiera

-Quiero pedirte que…

-Dime

-Que si quieres ser…

-Pero sonó el celular al pelirrojo

-Espera

A Lizzie le ardía la sangre de cólera –quién será? –preguntaba mentalmente

-Bella… cómo estas?

Escuchó la doctora decir –hasta sin tu horrenda presencia me molestas, estupida Isabella- se repetía

-Claro, no faltaré, pero lo decís con mucha anticipación

-Bueno es que así soy creo, jeje, me adelanto mucho, pero ya son ocho meses y quiero que vengas a la fiesta por el nacimiento de mi hijo, si, dime que si?

-Claro que voy Bella, nunca te fallaría

-Ay Ron gracias, quiero pedirte algo? –inquirió Bella

-Claro dime

-Quieres ser el padrino de mi bebe?

-Bella, me encantaría claro que lo seré

-Enserio, gracias Ron, de nuevo sos un sol

-Entonces no fallaré a la fiesta

-Si lo haces, creo que tendré que buscar a un nuevo padrino para mi hijo jaja

-Uy eso sonó a amenaza mejor no falto

-Si eso suena excelente, aunque soy un angelito nunca dijo amenazas

-Jaja, mejor no busco motivos, para que la cumplas

-Jaja Ron! Te deseo mucha suerte con lo de tu operación!!!

-Gracias Bella

-Te juro que mi familia no se enterará, después la agarran en contra de vos

-No tranquila Bella

-Enserio, pero no nos seamos paranoicos, verás que volverás a ver, mucha suerte, Ron!!!

-Dime que me querías decir Ronnie –exclamó Lizzie

-Nada, no era nada importante

-Nada importante, seguro?

-Si, oh, Bella me invitó a la celebración del nacimiento de su hijo, me quieres acompañar

-Claro –respondió en un tono medio brusco

-Entramos o si no nunca empezaremos la fiesta…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La velada fue amena todos se divirtieron, bueno Elizabeth quién lucia un vestido corto y zapatos de tacón alto ambos de color negro, no tanto, debido a su vestimenta se sentía incomoda con los juegos que realizaban los amigos del Weasley.

Terminó muy tarde, pero el pelirrojo no podía dormir, era mucha la emoción, su operación se efectuaría mañana…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El día de la operación Harry y Ginny lo llevaron a la clínica, Elizabeth como ayudaría en la operación se presentó antes a la sala de operaciones, cuando llegaron se sentaron en la sala de espera, en cuanto suena la voz de la secretaria

-Weasley, Ronald

-Soy yo –respondió el chico

Por favor acompáñeme para alistarlo para su operación

-Suerte!! –gritaron el matrimonio Potter

-Espero que todo salga bien –le comentó la pelirroja a su marido

-Ya verás que si – contestó su esposo dándole su apoyo incondicional

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dentro de la recamara de la clínica la cual era extensa, se encontraba en una camilla con una bata blanca, la cual lo cubría

-Todo bien señor Weasley –preguntó McGregor

-Si, un poco nervioso

-Es normal, señor Weasley, dentro de unos minutos entrará a la sala de operación, le estaré hablando para que conozca en donde se encuentra, cuando ya no escuche mas mi voz significa que ya ha sido anestesiado, entendido?

-Si entendido

-Muy bien, la señorita Lang esta lista, ella te llevará a la sala, nos vemos señor Weasley, y salió del cuarto

Entró Lang, admirando la belleza del pelirrojo le habló

-Ronnie ya todo esta preparado, vamos a la sala, tranquilo esto no es sencillo, pero no te dejaré, ok? Creeme todo va a salir bien

-Gracias –contestó un poco más calmado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la sala de operaciones entró el Doctor Roger, listo para la operación, le platicó a su paciente que se encontraba en la sala de operaciones, en la camilla.

Mientras el anestesiólogo le colocaba la anestesia la cual lo fue dejando en un profundo sueño…

-Hora de empiece. 10 a.m. aproximadamente 5 horas de operación

Los médicos harían su mayor esfuerzo en esos momentos, todos esperanzados para que todo saliera bien, y Ron volviera a ver, ver la luz que ha sido privado durante mucho tiempo…

Mientras una castaña sentía algo especial en su corazón, no explicaba que era ese sentimiento, pero una esperanza y una alegría le invadieron todo su cuerpo mientras continuaba trabajando en su oficina…

* * *

Fin del capitulo

La operación, cómo saldrá todo? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, ya casi los últimos capítulos, gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a seguir la historia, se los agradezco de verdad muchísimas gracias, los quiero byee!!


	14. Reencuentro

HoLa!!

Bueno el décimo cuarto capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho.

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto los que invento yiop.

* * *

Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo 14. Reencuentro

Pasaron las cinco horas predestinadas para la operación, fue un trabajo arduo y duro, pero con éxito. Al terminar la operación pasaron al pelirrojo en su propia habitación a esperar que se levantara, sus ojos estaban vendados, y esas vendas no se les quitarían hasta una semana después.

Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en visitarle a la recámara, estaban felices de que la operación haya concluido, permanecieron unos instantes con él, y luego se fueron a la sala de espera, hasta que el chico despertó

-Ay –exclamó el chico

-Te dolerá por unos días, te inyectaremos para disminuir el dolor, tranquilo Ronnie –exclamó Lizzie la cual lo acompañaba en cuando éste despertó

-Gracias Eli –respondió

-No hay de que, la operación fue todo un éxito, ya tu hermana y cuñado entraron a verte, ambos lucían muy contentos, pero cansados, ahora descansa fue una operación muy larga y difícil –terminó la doctora

El menor de los Weasley obedeció y acto seguido se fue quedando profundamente dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente, Bella fue a visitarlo, pidió permiso en el trabajado dejándole mucho a Mione.

Fue a la clínica en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, y entró al cuarto el cual era pequeño, con la cama y un pequeño televisor, una ventana en la cual se podía ver de paisaje la cuidad de Londres.

-Hola, Ron, como te encuentras? –cuestionó Isabella

-Muy bien, con dolores pero ha ido disminuyendo, y tú?

-Todo bien, espero que vuelvas a ver, y este esfuerzo no sea en vano –le indicó la castaña oscura

-Gracias, y dime ¿cómo va los preparativos para el parto, la fiesta?

-Muy bien, nacerá por cesárea este 24 de noviembre, y la fiesta fue dictada para el primero de diciembre, te espero, eh!

-Nunca te faltaría Bella

-Ay veo que mi hijo tendrá un bello padrino

-Ay claro –bromeó este –Y ya sabes que nombre ponerle?

-Mmm, la verdad he pensado en muchos, pero ninguno me convence, ya verás, es una sorpresa –respondió

-Entonces lo estaré esperando

-Claro, Ron, no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, luego su "noviecita" me echa de aquí –exclamó riendo

-Jaja, no creo

-Pues mejor no me arriesgo, además deje a mi pobre amiga con todo el trabajo, así que mejor voy a ayudarla, pronto la conocerás te caerá bien de seguro – finalizó

-Habrá que ver

-Vos sos un sol, claro que le caerás bien, bueno me despido, chao –y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta luego

Y así las visitas fueron cayendo, todos estaban muy contentos, mañana se cumpliría la semana, será el día decisivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegó el día predestinado, el doctor Roger entró junto con Lang, ambos cerraron todas las cortinas, de la habitación dejándolo en una profunda oscuridad.

En la habitación se encontraba los esposos Potter, el doctor y Lizzie, el señor McGregor, mientras este último le decía varias indicaciones

-Muy bien señor Weasley, abra los ojos lentamente y me dice si observa mi figura, entendido?

-Si – respondió un nervioso pelirrojo

Y se le fue retirando quedamente los vendajes, cuando fueron totalmente retirados, el chico fue abriendo sus preciosos ojos azules, los cuales lucían como hace varios años atrás

-Veo algo?

-Sí doctor, lo veo a usted… La habitación esta con todo apagado

-Exactamente, continué abriendo sus ojos

-Harry… Ginny…

-Ron… - exclamó su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos –me puedes ver

-Si cada vez más vieja

-Ron! –dijo la señora Potter, con una felicidad inmensa

-Amigo…

-Ron, también me ves?

-Si, Harry también

-Elizabeth… y señaló con el dedo a Eli¿Vos sos Elizabeth?

-Si Ronnie

-Sos más guapa de lo que me imaginaba

-Ay Ronnie gracias

-Gracias Doctor –reveló muy agradecido el paciente

-No hay de que Señor Weasley ese es mi trabajo –finalizó – le daré unos cuidados que debe seguir, por el momento no puede estar expuesto a la luz clara, tiene que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz primero

-Esta bien

Acto seguido sus amigos fueron a abrazarlo la felicidad no les cabía en el pecho, Ronald Weasley cuyo accidente con su novia Katherine Johns perdió la vista, ahora la recobraba, era muy afortunado, ahora todo es diferente, veía más posibilidades de superación, todo era más sencillo, aunque cuando su vista le fue privada aprendió una gran lección de vida, y ahora comprobaba que la esperanza, la fe es lo último que se pierde

-Esto es una nueva esperanza que me da la vida –meditó el recién recobrado de vista

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El pelirrojo fue dado de alta a los tres día después, estaba muy animado, veía los carros, los edificios, las personas, los colores, todo, veía absolutamente todo, era una alegría que nadie le podía ganar, su cuñado y hermana lo fueron a recoger para llevarlo a su departamento, mostrarle como vivía, y cómo vivir ahora

-Saben quiero volver a la academia de aurores –comentó

-Entonces eso lo veremos Ron… Volveríamos al mundo mágico, donde nuestra familia, muchos años alejados de ellos, creo que es hora de volver a casa – agregó la menor de los Weasley

-Si, entonces mañana en el ministerio de magia veré que opciones de casas en venta hay, para mudarnos lo más pronto –exclamó "el niño que vivió"

-Pero tu querida Elizabeth –comentó su hermano con un tono de desagrado cuando pronunció el nombre de la doctora

-No sé, hablaré con ella

-No creo que acepte ir a vivir al mundo mágico, ni creo que sepa que eres mago –señaló su mejor amigo

-De hecho no, estoy muy confundido

-Piensalo bien hermanito

-Si lo haré

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hermione se me había olvidado con lo atareada que estoy, quiero que seas la madrina de mi hijo, si aceptas, bueno y la fiesta será el primero de diciembre, entonces te espero, verdad?

-Espera, más lento, estaría encantada de ser la madrina de tu hijo, claro que iré a la fiesta, puedo llevar pareja

-Si te refieres a tu "querido" Malfoy, si – contestó Bella

-Ay no lo trates así, él ha cambiado mucho

-Él no es para ti, yo lo presiento, y no lo creo tan bueno como vos lo decís, las madres tenemos un sexto sentido, no me termina de gustar por completo ese novio tuyo

-Cuando lo conozcas más a fondo te darás cuenta que es muy buena persona y que ha cambiado

-Es malo ser prejuicioso, pero te dijo una cosa, nunca fallo, más bien quiero presentarte a alguien que si vale la pena, lo verás en la fiesta –exclamó picadamente

-Ay Bella, sos única

-Jaja

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegó el primero de diciembre muy rápidamente, la pareja Potter ya se había mudado, pero el pelirrojo se quedó por uno tiempo más, entonces viajaba a la academia de aurores por red flu. El chico lucía espectacular como siempre su manera informal, fue vestido con un par de jeans, una amarilla pálida que lo hacía lucir guapísimo y unas tennis de color blanco.

Ahora el chico conducía, aunque Willy se quedó trabajando con él, pero ahora disfrutaba de unas largas y merecidas vacaciones. Entonces éste fue conduciendo hasta la dirección del hogar de Bella.

Al llegar a la residencia de White, estacionó su automóvil y entró. La casa era muy grande, se podría decir que era una mansión, la casa contaba con una piscina (pileta, alberca, depende del país que sean), la mansión era pintada al exterior de color blanco, y unos detalles en café, tenía una gran zona verde, en donde si situaban muchas mesas para los invitados de la fiesta.

El chico entró y parecía un palacio, la casa por dentro era de paredes de color blanco, de dos pisos, los cuartos eran incontables, los muebles eran de color crema los cuales hacían combinación con el resto de la casa, pronto el chico encontró a Bella

-Isabella…

-Ron! Ya puedes ver, puedes verme, espero que no te espantes, jaja, ves a tu ahijado?

-Bella, no me espanto más bien me refresco… si veo todo Bella volví a ver!!

-Ay Ron que bueno, me alegra montones!!! Bueno si, te refrescas la vista pero con la compañera que te presentaré por ahí debe andar con el novio, y hablando de novios, que tal Elizabeth?

-Ella pronto llegará, salía del hospital tarde, y le pregunté si quería que la esperara, pero al insistió en que viniera de primero

-Ah, muy bien, te presento a tu ahijado se llama Ian Justin White

-Lindo nombre

-Claro tenía que empezar con "I" como su mama

-Claro

-Mira allá está Hermione

-Hermione?

-Si, así se llama de la compañera, amiga de trabajo que te he estado hablando

-Cual es su apellido

Pero esta fue a buscar a Mione, cuando él logró ver a quién se dirigía, reconoció ese pelo castaño, se quedó petrificado

Isabella fue a recoger a su amiga por unos instantes de los invitados, la cual iba con el pelo suelto e iba vestida de un vestido con tirantes azul oscuro, y el un brazo llevaba a su hijo de ropa celeste, mientras su amiga llevaba su vestido blanco, con unas botas negras, y su pelo suelto y enmarañado característico de ella

-Quiero que vengas a ver a mi amigo

-Esta bien Bella

-Cuando esta visualizó a una cabellera pelirroja que nunca se había podido quitar de su mente y corazón, mientras Malfoy contemplaba la escena, y observaba la palidez de su actual novio, pero el brillo en los ojos que se le podía observar

-Ron, mira esta es la amiga que te he querido presentar

Y este se volvió

-Ron!

-Hermione!

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Muchas gracias por los reviews, como he venido diciendo últimos capítulos! Ya falta poco, muchas gracias por su apoyo de verdad me ha ayudado mucho. Loa quiero byee!


	15. Adiós Elizabeth

HoLa!!

Muchas gracias por su apoyo de verdad, me ha ayudado para nunca dejar de lado la historia de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional, el décimo quinto capitulo, es increíble nunca pensé escribir tantos capítulos y miren acá estamos.

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto los que invento yiop.

* * *

Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo 15. Adiós Elizabeth

-Ron!

-Hermione!

-Acaso se conocen? –cuestionó Isabella

-Bella ella es la compañera que tanto me hablabas?

-Si, la conoces?

Hermione trató de salir corriendo cuando de pronto Isabella la agarra del brazo y le cuestiona

-Que sucede Hermione?

-Isa… bella… él es el hombre que te conté…

Mientras Ron fue directo a ellas

-Bella lo lamento pero me voy, no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que esta mentirosa

-Espera Ron, no la trates así

-Yo no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que esta –dijo despectivamente

-Te exclamó una cosa Ron, lo que más odio de una persona es que trate inferiormente a otra, es por eso que tu Elizabeth me detesta –indicó la señora White

-Lo siento Bella, pero ella se burló de mi cuando estaba ciego, me mintió, y yo no quiero saber nada más de ella

Mientras Mione seguía agarrada por Isabella

-Espera Ron, Hermione ven acá

Ambos se miraron profundamente, miradas de odio, resentimiento, pero de amor

-Ronnie, hasta que por fin te alcanzo –se escuchó decir a Lizzie –ah! Tu mentirosa

-Isabella yo me voy de aquí –indicó Granger

-Ah no, ninguno se ve a ninguna parte, y me explican

-Querida… yo te explico, acá la presente le mintió a Ronnie, se hizo pasar por otra persona, e hizo que Ronnie se enamorara de ella, sabes lo duró que fue para él darse cuenta de que era su mejor amiga de la infancia, quién le estaba mintiendo –respondió Lang

-Ron… Hermione… eso sucedió?

-Si Bella, y es por eso que no la quiero volver a ver nunca en la vida, se lo repito de nuevo, Hermione Granger vete de mi vida!

-Con mucho gusto Ronald! –gritó la castaña

Mientras todos los invitados se le quedaban viendo, de pronto cuando llega Malfoy al rescate de Mione

-Mira no trates así a mi novia! –exclamó el slytherin

-Oh, sos su novia, nunca debí dudarlo, estabas asociada con él para bufarte de mí, pues lo lograste, pero ahora te veo, ya tenés que encontrar otra manera de engañarme –señaló el pelirrojo

-No es así, las cosas se dieron yo jamás quise hacerte daño, por que yo también te amo! Desde Hogwarts, desde que te vi! Lo entiendes, tuve miedo, quería una nueva oportunidad de que me vieras más que una simple amiga, aproveché que no veías para esconderme, quería decirte lo mucho que te he amado, pero fui una cobarde…

-Hermione… -titubeó Ron

-Así que lo amas, nunca serán felices, me tienes que ser fiel, lo entiendes Hermione! –exclamó Malfoy

-Suéltame, Draco! –gritó la castaña

-Suéltala Malfoy! –indicó el menor de los Weasley

-Jamás! Morirás aquí pobretón

-Qué harás? –cuestionó Mione

-Lo verás!

-Y sacó un arma, se escuchó un disparo

Todos los invitados gritaron aterrados

La bala penetró el pecho de la doctora Lang

-Elizabeth –gritó Ron, con lágrimas en los ojos

La bella doctora había caído al suelo, un río de sangre salía desde su pecho

-Petrificus Totalus -exclamó Isabella

-Ronnie, yo… lo lamento…

-Que dices Elizabeth?

-Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida, y eso me hizo hacer actos imperdonables, yo me uní a Malfoy, ambos planeamos una serie de acontecimientos para separarlos…

-Eso no importa ahora, llamen a una ambulancia! –exclamó el pelirrojo

-Soy doctora Ron!, No dudaré mucho tiempo, ya me queda poco, sólo dime que me perdonas, quiero irme en paz…

-Elizabeth, claro que te perdono, pero no te vas a morir aquí… -indicó con lágrimas en sus ojos…

-Gracias Ronnie, te amo… -y la mano de la chica sujeta a la del menor de los Weasley cayó, Elizabeth Lang había fallecido…

-Elizabeth… -decía un dolorido chico quién la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, seguidamente, la dejó en el piso, y fue hacia donde Malfoy

-La mataste, yo te mataré – y el pelirrojo sacó la varita

-Ron –chilló Mione –no vale la pena

-Mató a Lizzie –vociferó el chico

-No seas igual que él Ron

-Te pudrirás en la cárcel, me encargaré que te lleven a Azkaban –finalizó el Weasley

-Púdrete pobretón –chilló el Slytherin

-Tu y yo cortamos acá –adjuntó la castaña

-Hermione, no! No te puedes ir! –gritó el rubio

-La fiesta se cancela, por favor gracias por venir, mil disculpas esto no estaba previsto.

Cada invitado comprendió a la sorprendida recién madre, y se fueron retirando, mientras, fue a llamar a una funeraria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A los diez minutos llegó Harry con otro aurores para llevar a Malfoy a juicio.

-Nos encargaremos de esto amigo, ahora aclara las cosas con Hermione, y lo de Elizabeth lo lamento mucho –dicho esto Harry y los demás se fueron

-Bella, lamento lo que sucedió- indicó el pelirrojo

-No te preocupes Ron – respondió Bella –Mi marido se está encargando de Elizabeth, los dejo solos para que hablen

-Hermione, yo ahora no sé que hacer – se dejó caer y continuaba llorando

-Yo tampoco Ron…

-Hay mucho de que hablar pero en estos momentos no –complementó el pelirrojo

-Si es cierto, ven vamos a ayudar con todo lo de Elizabeth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente, todo estaba pago para enterrar a la doctora Lang, amigos, familiares fueron a darle el último adiós a Elizabeth Lang, todos vestidos de negro completamente, se podía contemplar un pelirrojo muy triste, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Lo lamento Lizzie, no corresponder tus sentimientos, perdóname, pero siempre te recordaré…

Mientras tiraban encima tierra sobre el ataúd, el cual era de color café madera, sencillo mientras seguían cayendo muchas de las flores blancas… Fue una escena triste de ver, el ambiente esta opaco debido a la partida de la doctora.

Mientras todos se fueron yendo poco a poco, sólo quedaron Hermione y Ron, cuanto esta se iba a ir, él la detuvo

-Por favor quédate un rato más con migo – rogó el pelirrojo

-Esta bien Ron…

Ambos se quedaron callados, por un largo tiempo observando la tumba de Elizabeth Lang, con lo que esta les dijo antes de morir debían descubrir muchas pistas, unir el rompecabezas…

* * *

Fin del capitulo 

Aún no tengo decidido, si el proximo capitulo será el último, depende de cómo se de la situación, muchimas gracias por su apoyo de veras me han ayudado para seguir la hisotira. Gracias a todos por dejarme reviews de verdad lo aprecio. Elizabeth murió, duré mucho en pensar en esto, pero creo que era lo mejor. Nos vemos pronto bye.


	16. Nueva Esperanza

HoLa!!

Bueno muchísimas gracias por los reviews, gracias por el apoyo incondicional que me han brindado, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

**Disclaimer. **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto algunos que invento yiop.

* * *

Nueva Esperanza

**Capitulo Final **

Pasaron los días y todo aquello sucedido anteriormente estaba presente como si fuese ayer… Ron y Hermione no se habían vuelto a ver, el chico cayó en una depresión terrible, al ver lo sucedido con Lang, sin embargo, la vida tenía que continuar, y Harry se encargó de mantener vigilado a Malfoy, puesto que el ministro de magia quedó en acuerdo con el ministro del mundo muggle para que el caso del Draco quedará para el ministerio de magia, puesto que el slytherin al ser mago era muy peligroso que los no magos se encargaran del caso.

Pero, ninguno de los principales testigos quería asistir, que demasiado doloroso, era el reencuentro que querían evitar, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Isabella realizó otra fiesta, esta vez el bautizo iba incluido, esta vez todo fue en paz… ni Ron ni Mione pudieron asistir, les daba un poco de pena, y ahora no estaban preparados.

Era inevitable, se tenían que volver a mirar, muchas explicaciones las cuales se tenían que dar, se las debían. Ambos fueron citados a las 3: 00 p.m. a declarar acerca de los sucedido, ambos muy nerviosos, llegaron una hora antes.

Ron lucía muy desgreñado, estaba más flaco, era delgado, pero ahora parecía un esqueleto, sus ojos estaban rojos, su pelo enmarañado, y la ropa la cual vestía estaba toda arrugada llevaba una blusa de color verde oscuro y unos jeans, con unas converses negras. Sus calificaciones en la academia de aurores había bajado, al igual que su rendimiento, aunque ahora se había vuelto a vivir al mundo mágico, el cual vivía en una pequeña casa lejos de la cuidad, en el campo, en donde se relajaba mucho…

Por su parte, Herms estaba mejor que el chico por así decirlo, iba a trabajar sin ganas, su pelo siempre mal arreglado, más flaca (pero no como el pelirrojo), su mirada triste, cabeza cabizbaja, su alegría no regresaba, sin embargo se sentía liberada, en cierto modo Malfoy la aprisionaba.

Ambos asistieron a su reunión programada en la tarde, por casualidades del destino ambos se toparon en un pasillo del ministerio…

-Ron… Hola

-Hermione… también hola, cómo has estado?

-Bien y tu?

-Muy bien gracias…

-Mentiroso no te has visto, estas todo demacrado!!

-No es nada, sólo mucho trabajo

-No te creo, te duele lo de Elizabeth, en el fondo a lo mejor si la amabas…

-No Hermione, yo…

-Estas confundido!!

-Recuerda lo que dijo Lizzie, se unió con Malfoy, hizo muchas cosas que nos separaron, pero mejor así, no toda la vida ibas a ser Hilary

-No… yo te juro

Y le tapó la boca con el dedo –No tienes nada que jurar Hermione, ya nada… - exclamó el pelirrojo –que decir… yo… no te quise escuchar fue un error, pero es que…

-Nada Ron, cometimos muchos errores…

-Si, sólo quiero que estemos bien, que podamos al menos ser amigos…

-Yo igual

-Entonces, te gustaría decirme lo que aquella vez te negué

-Ron…

-Por favor dime… yo necesito saber…

-Pues, empezaré desde el principio, yo siempre te quise, creo que te lo grité en la fiesta – y se sonrojó levemente –pero tu no dabas ninguna señal, quería olvidarte, sacarte de mi vida, entonces cuando salimos del séptimo curso de Hogwarts , yo huí, no quería verte, y estudié en el mundo muggle, y ahora soy profesional, y trabajo en la misma empresa que Bella, todo mi vida ya esta echa, y cuando entonces cuando te quería decir la verdad, tuviste aquel accidente en el apartamento y…

-Conocí a Elizabeth…

-Si, y luego yo te besé y salí corriendo, no quería hablar con nadie, entonces…

-Entonces…

-Llegó Malfoy, él sabía todo, que yo me hacía pasar por Hilary, pero me prometió no decirte nada, poco a poco se me fue metiendo y le llegué a tener confianza

-Te engañó… -mientras dentro del chico una oleada de celos aparecían…

-Pues si, pero Ron, cuando me exclamaste que me amabas en la fiesta de los médicos, yo caí en depresión, y… Malfoy me apoyó, yo estaba dolida

-Y se hicieron novios

-Exactamente… Pasé los días muy triste, no podía quitarte de mi cabeza… yo te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, olvidarte no me ha sido posible… cuando te vi en la fiesta del Isabella, todo regresó de nuevo…

-Me pasó lo mismo…

-Y ya podías ver… sentí una gran alegría, ya podías mirar… lo que más deseabas…

-Hermione yo… también te amo, no te he podido olvidar, las cosas con Elizabeth fueron muy pasajeras, ella siempre apoyándome, me sentía culpable, por que no le podía corresponder a su amor… pero es que es imposible… yo te amo, al igual que tú, desde hace tiempo…

-Olvidemos todo Ron… y empecemos de nuevo… como amigos

-Yo no te puedo ver más como una simple amiga…

-Ron…

Y llegó el beso, profundo, lleno de sentimientos, no lo podían evitar más su amaban como nadie imaginó que se llegarían a querer, nunca se han podido olvidar de uno del otro… tantos años y su amor no tiene límites, era único, sólo de ellos, luego de un rato de besos seguidos, te indicaron palabras de perdón de amor, toda esa atmósfera gris del principio, se convirtió de colores, eran felices…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al ser las 3: 00 p.m. fueron a prisión, el lugar era lúgubre, llego de una serie de bancas color vino desteñido, una jaula al frente con el prisionero dentro, y pocas personas alrededor, la habitación era grande, y había aurores en las cinco esquinas, para evitar cualquier escape, todos accedieron a tomar asiento y el juicio empezó.

Se le acreditó crímenes de usurpación de identidades, homicidio, estafas… sólo para numerar las más fuertes… El juez lo condenó a estar toda su vida en Azkaban, el chico enojado dejó la sala para ser trasladado a su celda.

Le permitieron un visita, y éste pidió que fuese Hermione, al principio el pelirrojo no quería que Mione entrara pero al final accedió

-Draco…

-Herms, la verdad, todo lo que hice fue por ti –exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos – yo te amo…

-Draco… lo siento, no pude corresponderte…

-Sé que actué mal, sabes yo te envié esas fotografías de Ron y Elizabeth, era una acuerdo entre ella y yo…

-Vos fuiste…

-Sí, yo fui, me metí en la fiesta de médicos… y tenía un plan con Lizzie, funcionó, los logramos separar, después de eso no volvimos a tener contacto, cada uno tenía al ser que quería…

-Draco, esto es horrible, me heriste… yo tenía que decirle a Ron la verdad, pero esto ya no importa, yo de verdad te agarré cariño, y me duele lo que tengas que pasar…

-No quiero tu lástima…

-Dime sólo una última cosa más

-Cuál?

-Por qué portabas un arma en la fiesta de Bella? Qué ibas a hacer con ella?

-Lo del arma fue muy rápido, sólo se la cogí a un guarda que vigilaba la casa, cuando observé cómo te brillaban los ojos al mirarlo… me llené de celos, quería eliminarlo…

-No debiste…

-No importa, todo fue por ti!

-Draco…

-Te amo Hermione, y siempre lo haré…

-Lamento no corresponderte cómo lo mereces…

-Ya nada vale, me iré a Azkaban, por matar a Lizzie

-A lo mejor a la que querías era a ella…

-Jamás!

-Te involucraste tanto… ahora reflexiona, y mira, a cuál de las dos es a la que realmente amas…

-A…

-Elizabeth, esa es tu culpabilidad mataste a la mujer que amabas…

-No…

-Draco, yo te perdono por todo lo que nos has hecho, espero que te llegues a perdonar a vos mismo por lo que hiciste…

Acto seguido la chica se fue y al rubio lo llevaron directo a donde ahora viviría toda su vida en Azkaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasaron los días, yo todo se estaba reacomodando, Ron y Hermione se hicieron novios, Harry y Ginny estaban felices por que sus amigos al fin dejaron todo atrás para amarse, pero aún seguían con la separación de sus viviendas.

Sin embargo Hermione pronto estudiaría para medí maga, en cierto caso, le hacía honor a la carrera de medicina, la cual correspondía a Lang, al final ella fue sincera… fue realista… la que les abrió los ojos… todo aquello jamás terminarían de agradecérselo.

Entonces próximamente se iría a vivir al mundo mágico, en una casa cerca a la de su actual novio.

El pelirrojo quería proponerle matrimonio, y lo haría por lo alto, la invitó a un restaurante, para declararle la gran noticia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegó el día, el chico estaba nervioso le pediría casamiento a Hermione, pero lucía muy elegante con un traje negro, y camisa de botones blanca con corbata negra, al igual que el traje y zapatos de vestir, el pelo muy arreglado, y ya había recuperado algo de peso.

Mientras Mione, llegó con un vestido de color crema, de escote en v, y hasta las rodillas, con su pelo peinado, todo en su lugar, con zapatos de tacón levemente altos de color crema también, y una cartera que hacía perfecta combinación con todo el traje…

-Te ves preciosa –le exclamó su novio al entrar juntos al restaurante

-Vos no te quedas atrás – adjuntó

Y ambos entraron al lugar, el muy elegante, las mesas todas de vidrios, las paredes blancas, con una vista al mar preciosa, indescriptible paisaje, pidieron mesa para dos, mientras que el mesero los conducía a la mesa, el chico le habló en voz baja, pidiendo un favor enorme para complementar la gran noche.

Mientras ambos pedían sus respectivas comidas, se estaba arreglando una tarima con un micrófono, y los músicos alrededor… luego de todo puesto en orden, el pelirrojo se paró y la castaña le cuestiona:

-A donde vas?

-Ya lo verás…

Y subió al escenario, y la chica quedó asombrada, - qué iría a hacer –pensaba.

-Buenas noches, público presente –comenzó –esta es una gran noche para mí, por que le pediré a la mujer de mis sueños una petición…

Acto seguido los músicos empezaron a tocar una canción muy romántica lenta, y el chico prosiguió:

-Hermione Jane Granger, la verdad no sé que le viste a este tonto parado frente a ti, pero lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amor…

Todos los demás en el restaurante soltaron un –oh…

Mientras a la castaña casi se le salían las lágrimas por los ojos…

-Yo Ronald Weasley, quiero pedirte a ti mi bella mujer, mi nueva esperanza, mi luz, mi vida que completes esta felicidad que siento, quisiera saber, si tu aceptarías casarte con este tonto enamorado perdidamente de ti…

La señorita Granger no podía articular palabra alguna… la felicidad era tan grande que no se lo podía creer –Sí –soltó en un hilo de voz –aceptó

Y el menor de los Weasley fue hasta donde se encontraba su amada, y se besaron con amor, mientras todos los demás aplaudían sin cesar, la escena era demasiado bella…

-Sabes… - le comentó el pelirrojo

-Dime…

-Sos la mujer más bella del mundo

-Ni tanto

-Claro que si, no importa que fuese ciego, no estaba ciego de la vista sino del corazón, cuando te volví a conocer me volvió la vida al alma… por que tú eras esa nueva esperanza que yo necesita para salir de la depresión en la cual estaba…

-Tu también no más resentimientos, yo sólo te quería a ti, y ya te tengo, te amo…

-Yo también te amo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A los seis meses después salía una pareja junto a las campanas de la iglesia, una castaña con un vestido de novia blanco, volado, de ensueños, estilo princesa, mientras salía un novio con traje negro, y en el bolsillo un pañuelo rojo, en tanto sus padrinos Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley los despedían alegremente, mientas a la señora Potter se le podía notar un leve abultamiento en su estómago…

Los demás invitados a la boda los despedían contentos entre ellos Isabella, la cual asistió con su esposo e hijo, estaba muy emocionada sus amigos eran felices, estaban con el ser que más amaban en la tierra.

Ambos novios se fueron en una limosina alquilada, la cual manejaba William, aquél chofer que ahora estaba muy contento por que al fin esas dos personas serían felices para toda su vida, ambos se dirigían directamente hacia su luna de miel, la cual tomaría lugar en Jamaica.

-Sabes Hermione te amo más que nada en este mundo… - le comentó ahora su esposo

-Yo también Ron

Y ambos se besaron…

-Agradezco al cielo haberte conocido, haberte topado en el parque, por que esto me trajo hacia ti de nuevo hacia la mujer de mi vida, hacia mi única y nueva esperanza…

* * *

**-FIN-**

Fin del FF, gracias por su infinito apoyo, de verdad se los agradezco, ahora lloro a mares por que este fic me ha dado tantas satisfacciones, muchas gracias por seguirlo, por apoyarme de verdad fue el motor que me impulsó a continuarlo y nunca darme por vencida. Los quiero, espero verlos en una próxima historia.


End file.
